


Start Of New Adventure【第一篇章：启程】

by SolaKitsune



Series: Start Of New Adventure [2]
Category: Original Work, Start Of New Adventure, 原创小说 - Fandom
Genre: Animal Characteristics, F/F, Furry, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaKitsune/pseuds/SolaKitsune
Summary: 为了自身所坚持的、虚无缥缈却“美好”的理念和动机，或者仅仅是出于纯粹的求生本能，直到成年之前都能够死而复生的少年们生活或生存在信奉合理主义的半废土世界中。
Series: Start Of New Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996996
Kudos: 4





	1. 序章 躲藏于天幕的暗角

**Author's Note:**

> 一个或许有些非常规的兽娘世界  
> 全员人外+无性别设定（平时无生殖器官，外貌方面未成年偏小姑娘成年偏男性）  
> PS：欢迎进入 http://www.hellowland.club/u5278 查看一些相关设定整理+番外摸鱼  
> 或进入 http://www.tovery.net/guestbook.asp?user=fareastwolf&page=1 查看人设图 ^L^

1

下午三点，几批收拾好行装的学生们背对着窗外午后的闲散阳光与身后同学的视线，随广播宣布的指示而从各自教室疏散到走廊上、在规管者的监督中排成队列，逐渐一个个走下楼梯口。

有一些并不在这条提前撤离队列中的学生走出教室旁观，目送她们在队中的朋友、恋人，或是死对头离开。尽管是看起来通常会被学生加以讨论的场面，鉴于有规管者在场，楼层中仍没有谁贸然选择开口，一切原本应有的言语都潜藏在私下传递的纸条或是心照不宣的眼神交流之中。而科然——文学部内一位担任干部的鹤属少年——和另一位与她同部的天鹅属同伴，列別契，被允许一同靠着走廊边缘而站，光明正大地拿着纸笔、飞快地记录眼前所见的一切。

她略显单薄的身板在鹤属中算得上中等，而身上那条制服裤偏短的长度却显示她已经比买来裤子时成长了一点。由于站在没关严的窗户旁，她脑后略微向外翘起的白色短发和乌黑马尾在风中被刮得更乱了些。不同于豹属或熊属等兽类，作为一名鹤属学生，科然所属的鸟兽类注定她和同族们不会拥有像那些大型肉食类一样有力的爪子，相对地却拥有了极为灵活的、能自如使用诸如笔一类物件的羽毛——或许正是因为这点，学校的文学部和档案部等需要大量用笔的组织内，成员大多都是鸟兽族的学生。

人群沉默、旁观者沉默，她和朋友作为记录者，自然也理应保持沉默——她记得部长常说、且文学部的条律内也写着：【记录者比旁观者更无权发言，因为那涉及到是否能记录下完整而客观的事实。】，她热爱记录，于是也顺带热爱这一条律，在每一次被分配到的记录任务中都坚持闭口不言、将有限的精力与思绪放在笔尖与纸的接触中。

队列里飘过熟悉的气味，她视线顺着方向寻去，果不其然看见了她二年级时认识的一位麻雀伙伴——在回头向自己眨眨眼，垂下的左翅膀交叉起几根羽毛比作一个“等你”的手势。任务使科然腾不出手，于是她甩动两下尾羽拍在墙上以示应答，在书写之中留恋地望着那位伙伴的远去。

这是新出台的撤离政策。五里河市的所有学校、包括她们所在的海灵学院在内，都收到了来自阿斯塔城邦地区中心行政庭下达的指示：被分类为天灾之一的雾状龙形灾害——黑龙，随时有可能直接袭击她们所在的五里河市。根据行政庭给出的数据，现有的调动力并不足以将所有在校学生都撤离到那片防备措施完善的、位于三千公里外的赫尔德高原地区。因此，无亲无故的、作为自然之子的学生们被决定留在校内，三天后迁入地下掩体避难，而非坐上驶往安全之地的列车。

于森林原野大漠之中随机诞生、没有亲人也无牵挂的“自然之子”，与由期望拥有下一代的人向自然神祈祷而于祭坛上诞生的、拥有亲人与家庭的“祈祷之子”，两者因其最大的不同点而被以撤离的先后顺序区分开来：自然之子拥有死后于出生地重生的能力，复活所需的时间通常几天到十几天不等，而祈祷之子至少需要花上三个月。后者因其不便性而获得了与亲人一同先于剩余学生撤离的机会，现在能拎上行李箱走出校门的都是幸运的祈祷之子。

直到最后一名学生的身影也消失在可见范围中后，科然的笔终于迎来停歇。写满了正反面的两页纸被她对折两次成一个规整的长方形、塞入她的校服马甲内侧。规管者的身影顷刻随祈祷之子们的撤离而消失，反复确认已无人再会监听谈话后，聚集的学生群中爆出一阵热烈的欢呼声，而科然和列別契在交杂的喧嚷之中穿过人群、返回文学部。

祈祷之子通常被集中分到几个班内，此时她们经过一排教室，里面空荡而寂静——科然甚至不用刻意去看班别名也能知道那些班里的学生属于什么类别。鸟兽族的脚爪踏在地面砖块上踩出嗒嗒声响，列別契觉得这过于沉默的环境格外无聊，于是开口向她搭话：  
“你怎么想？关于学校的安排，各方面的。”

“有点悬。不过好歹我们为净化黑龙能源做了不少贡献，而且直到十八岁之前都能再复活，校方不会就这么扔着我们不管的。”

“校方还能再管我六年，管你五年。但之后呢？虽然入学手册上有提到学生毕业后会被随机分派到赫尔德地区和聂别斯地区，但到时候我们要在那里做什么——学校好像还真没提过这个。”

谈话途中科然一直将注意力集中于列別契身上。视野无暇顾及的角落中她隐约见到有一人与她擦肩而过，而没来得及避开的她随后被一条毛茸茸的大尾巴似是刻意般地扫过小腿。被这痒感所刺激的科然转身看去，发现那是与她同班的一名狼属好友——

“致意两位，下午好。”

披散着的银白发被阳光涂得发亮，一双神色中带着些锐气的琥珀色狼眼因斜照进走廊的光线而微微眯起。褐色肩绳被她随意绑在制服右胸和左肩侧的扣位上，和狼耳下方环绕的十字架头链一同彰显着她的职责。这只隶属纪律部的白狼，以勒·尤塔兹，此时立于夕光之中、微笑着与她们打了声招呼。

每隔两年，教师会于学生群体中选出服从性高、品德被认可的数十位个体，以组成纪律部——代替那些无法时刻监视学生们的教师，和监控摄像头一同负起监督职责的校内特殊组织——而这只白狼也是其中一名要员。

“科然，之后如果有时间的话，介不介意一起到茶水间喝点东西？旁边的那位天鹅朋友也可以来。”她邀请道，顺势扬了扬手中拿着的一本手帐，“有些东西想给你看看。”

而列別契明显不悦地盯着那条肩绳，“小子，找她有事？我记得你们那边好像也没这么早解散，你怎么溜出来的。”

尤塔兹耸耸肩，“她们管不着我堂堂一个副部长。部长之前被同学背刺乱刀戳死之后还没复活，现在部里没谁能牵制我。而且说实话，你也不用太防备我，要是我和那帮家伙一个德行，今年的纪律部也不会这么放水。”

“你小子翘班就为了拉我来看本子……算了、算了，我跟你去，下次别再这么玩了，你要是被扣了贡献值还是挺让我担心的。”科然无奈道，又扯了扯黑天鹅的翅膀，“列別契卡，你如果实在不放心的话，可以跟我一起来——我认识的这个白色家伙虽然乍一看可疑，但不是什么危险份子。”

尤塔兹笑了两声，看起来对科然的话不置可否，“我同意。也许我看起来可疑，但一点都不可怕。”

2

合唱团室最左侧配备的茶水间内显然比之前空荡了许多，不少原本被放置于此的物件被带走、仅剩下落灰的空地，看来是在为三日后的地下掩体撤离计划作准备。而本用于泡制血水的生鹿肉块此时也不见踪影，只剩残留于木板上的一滩极浅的血迹，显然是有哪些学生用利齿将它撕开咬碎并吞入腹中——每块再不能让水中浮现什么血味的肉都会遭此下场。

剩下的几个茶包从外观可以看出已被浸泡多次，透过薄纱布的边缘甚至能完全观察出内在茶叶的形状。尤塔兹把它泡进盛了热水的不锈钢茶壶内、小力搅拌数下后迅速拿出，稍作挤压以取出残存在布袋里的茶液，再将它放回那块被擦干净的木板上。

科然接过她递来的茶壶，“你怎么突然来打劫合唱团的物资了，我看你去年好像拢共也没来过这里几次。”

“这都快撤离了，也就只有这个最偏僻的活动室能有点剩余的东西好喝。”尤塔兹抿了一口仅能算是借了些茶香的白水，“而且我本意是想拉一些合唱团的人来和我一起看手帐的，结果她们还在排练——我也不好意思再去骚扰这些正经人，先就我们仨看吧。”

杯子把手上卡着几根细长而坚硬的墨绿色狼毛。科然心想，看来尤塔兹那位与她情同手足的龙狼混血好友——以勒·法尔卡什——前不久或许也刚用过这个杯子。不锈钢的金属气味和若有若无的茶香粘合在空气中，尤塔兹自觉无味却依旧喝完，末了细细擦拭掉残留的水渍、将杯子规整地放进白帆布斜挎包的右侧口袋，又从包中拿出一本灰兔皮缝制成的手帐，翻了翻后定格在其中一页，抬手递给她们。

本中呈现的是一副地图，模样和标注都参考了教科书上最新的那版：位处高原的赫尔德地区，与其在东边接壤的、山岭居多的聂别斯地区，与这两者相隔了大片受污染区域与大漠的、她们所在的阿斯塔城邦地区，以及和阿斯塔相隔较远的、最西南方向的苔原半岛。鲜少有人涉足的极北冻原被画在左上角，而位于它下方的单斯里地区显然与教科书上的有所不同——也是这张地图唯一与书本版本有差异的一处。

原本荒芜一片、未有被标上什么政权或国家名称的单斯里地区，此时被尤塔兹的钢笔写上了“西单斯里王国”。一个陌生的、未曾听闻的，没有被任何人留于记忆中的名称。

而列別契条件反射性地护住了那张地图——来自害怕受罚的本能驱使她如此去做，“你想表达什么？”

“放轻松点，列別契卡，”科然虽有同样的不解，但在提出疑问前先拍着她的背安抚道，“你已经离开聂别斯地区东部了——而且我们也不会再身处那个地方，没有人会把涂改地图当成一种罪的。”

尤塔兹不加言语，只是淡然地看着列別契那双红眼中所展露的神情由恐惧逐渐化为慌张、最后趋于平静。片刻后，列別契挪开了翅膀、眼神中带着些劫后余生般的余悸，而尤塔兹将手搭在她肩膀上，开口道：“所以，你们对这个地区完全没有印象，对吗？”

科然将手帐交还给她，“不如说，为什么会有？不管哪里、不管是通过什么渠道，我都未曾听说过单斯里西部曾经有过国家存在。它千百年来一直是一片无人开垦的荒地。”

眼前的白狼摇了摇头：“果然。看来不是时间的问题，不管时隔多久再问起这个，从大家口中得到的答案都还是一致的。”

“时隔？你用的这词挺奇怪……这是不是代表你以前也问过我同样的问题？”

说到最后一字，突如其来的瘙痒感使科然条件反射地揉了揉太阳穴。那感觉很怪异，似乎有什么东西要从记忆的土壤中冒出芽来、又再度被看守的园丁用铲子埋下去。

“——事实上，我尝试过不止一次。”  
语气中带着些落寞，尤塔兹缓缓开口道：“有一次，我晚上溜进你们宿舍找你玩，恰好撞见你和另外两个舍友都没睡，征求了关于想不想听故事的同意后，我就拿着这本手帐给你们讲。”

见科然逐渐认真起来的眼神像是在催促她继续述说一般，她继续道：  
“那时我讲了很多——从西单斯里那比如今的舒布历更久远的、自大月历时便展开的历史开始，到祭典森林神的仪式，人们的着装与饮食，甚至王宫里的布局。一切一切，我讲了我所记得的，我唱了合唱团经典曲目《洛拜尔特之塔》的西单斯里语原版。你们对此感到新奇，说总有一天要和我一起到那个已消失的王国看看。  
然而我发现，这些事物开始以一种不正常的速度被遗忘。你最喜欢我说的西单斯里醋栗，但向来不会忘记心爱植物的资料的你却时常为忘记了它们的外表描述而苦恼。从那时开始我就意识到不对了——像是有什么力量在刻意使你遗忘它们一般。而后，我去问了那晚和你一起旁听的两人，她们身上也出现了同样的迹象。  
而一切试图加深记忆的举动都徒劳无功：你们最终还是遗忘了那些内容。从此之后，不管我以口述或是手写，你们与西单斯里相关的记忆都不会保留到隔天——从两年前开始我便开始如此尝试了，直到今天。”

讲完这些，尤塔兹暂时停下了她的陈述，而合唱团的歌声仿佛像是刻意要接上这段空白般再度响起。《洛拜尔特之塔》，柔和悦耳的旋律自门的缝隙中灌入，尤塔兹指了指门的方向，问道：  
“这首歌，你想必也不再记得它另一种语言的唱法了吧。”

“尤塔兹，你说的那些——虽然很惭愧，但我确实没有一丝对它们的印象——这非常奇怪……你对我所说的故事，我和朋友们一起听的故事，我怎么可能会不记得。”

这句话之后，尤塔兹的神情一瞬间变得消沉起来，逐渐冷却的表情和如同充斥着森林柔风般的歌声愈发显得格格不入。她合上那本手帐，如同自嘲般笑了笑、抬头注视着科然的双眼，以一种带着悲伤的语调开口道：  
“ⰂⰋⰅⰔ ⰐⰋⰅ ⰏⰀⰔⰈ ⰈⰀⰄⰐⰅⰃⰑ ⰂⰓⰀⰈⰅⰐⰋⰀ ⰐⰀ ⰕⰖⰏ ⰉⰅⰈⰖⰍⰖ,ⰒⰓⰀⰂⰄⰀ? ⰔⰀⰖⰍⰑⰂⰋⰔⰋⰅ ⰈⰀⰒⰑⰏⰐⰋⰀⰂⰅⰔ Ⱁ ⰏⰑⰉⰅⰉ ⰑⰉⰔⰈⰖⰔⰐⰋⰅ,ⰔⰍⰀⰄ ⰒⰑⰔⰘⰑⰄⰈⰅ,ⰒⰓⰀⰂⰄⰀ? ⰉⰅⰃⰑ ⰐⰀⰈⰂⰀ ⰐⰋⰅ ⰒⰓⰈⰖⰒⰑⰏⰋⰐⰀ ⰉⰖⰈ ⰈⰀⰄⰐⰅⰉ ⰒⰀⰏⰋⰅⰔⰋ,ⰒⰓⰀⰂⰄⰀ...? ”  
【所以，你们也对这种语言完全没有印象，对吗？你们已经彻底遗忘了我的祖国、我出身的地区，对吗？它的名字已经再也无法勾起你们任何一丝记忆了，对吗…？】

一时间，无人应答，而尤塔兹也清楚自己用这种语言所说的话必定不会得到任何答复，只是在徒劳地试图以徘徊在灭亡边缘的母语唤回朋友那不知所踪的记忆片段罢了。逐渐下沉的夕阳拖长了三人的影子，一片沉寂中，尤塔兹打开门、侧身让出位置，在两人失去一切存在于此的印象前最后补充一句：  
“这不是任何人的问题。是有什么使你们忘记了这一切，就像世人不再认为单斯里地区西部曾存在过一个辉煌的国度一般。”

3

尽管已经在掩体内度过了足够长的时间——约莫十五天，按学校课程表而言刚好完成一个循环——但以勒·尤塔兹仍认定自己并不习惯、也并不乐于身处这种氛围之中。

那是一种怪异的感觉，绕着掩体内部死灰色的混凝土爬行，于昏暗的油灯照出的暖黄色光芒之中延伸，再顺着光的角度映照在学生们的脸上。而这一定不是多日没清洗面部的缘故——当她还在王城时曾在出游途中见过街边那些儿童：他们在泥土和沙尘之间打滚，沾满草屑的脸依旧透露出欢快的神情。而在这些同学脸上，她见到的大多是一种令人不舒服的凝重感。

播音员在广播站将讲稿内容通报到地下掩体里的每一个角落，略显失真的声音回荡在坐满人的空间之中。她就在自己平日坐惯那个的座位上，毛茸茸的爪子和粗糙肉垫在整理课本的过程中与书面摩擦，和班上其他兽族同学一样无意在凝重的空气之中制造出细微声响。

今天是学生得以待在掩体中的最后一日。因为这个，她的东西早已被装好，能看的书也大抵都看过了，现在她只是想通过重复的机械性动作来打发下无聊而沉重、以至于显得凝滞的时间罢了。带轮子的木箱里被她从宿舍清出来的行李装满了一半，右边的铁扣子显得有些摇摇欲坠，她见状拆下桌上字典封面用来绑书页的麻绳，用一个绑得能称得上美观的绳结堪堪稳住了那不太安分的锁扣。

然而这个蝴蝶结与扣子的配合在她眼中还是显得突兀，尽管两者分开来看都是再正常不过的事物，但合在一起就是不行。思考片刻，她最终得出结论：这绳结并不适合出现在这个场合。

打个实用些的更好，这种有点花哨了。尤塔兹为此稍作纠结了下，试图拆开来再重新绑一个更加稳固也更普通的，却不幸以失败告终。最终那根绳子再次像开头一样，以一种本应出现在宫廷礼服或头花绑带之上的、装饰性的蝴蝶结一样的形态，停留在有些破旧的箱子上。

那过去曾是为她们的阶层所独有的一个装饰，只被允许使用于衣物饰品上。尤塔兹见状不免觉得好笑：要是她小时候见惯了的那位礼仪监管员还在，怕是要以她的不守规为题再对她增设额外矫正课程。

“——依照教育局颁布的紧急撤离指引，同学们需在下午三点前抵达瓦沙火车站后备站台处，分批次同时搭乘列车，前往赫尔德狼王挪禾批准的交接点。交接点位于赫尔德南部边界的56分区森林哨岗火车站，当地气候严寒，请各位依自己的身体情况和种族差异准备好衣物。  
先前外出的搜查队队员将于接下来的半小时内陆续返回掩体。如有逾时而未归者，对外事务联络方将进行查询，并确保其会与其他同学一样于下午三点前抵达瓦沙火车站。”

只是法尔卡什一早便和其他搜查队队员一起出去了。身旁少了一个比她稍高的墨绿色身影、空气中不再有那种飘散的艾草气味，尤塔兹感觉自己有些难以应付这样过于凝重的氛围，也因此要比平时多了些不得已的慎重。她相信法尔卡什能抗住那些裹着结晶体的尘风、也相信她能应付地面突如其来的震动与开裂，但不管怎样，如果这时她们能在视野范围内互相确保对方的存在，那始终是最佳方案。

她们两人在幼时便已有过这样的经历。

如此相似的灾难。命运将幼时的她们卷入一场漩涡，待风平浪静之时又故技重施。


	2. 在雪原上奔跑

1

防护面具的外形如乌鸦一般漆黑，内部的繁复零件同时也有些眼部防光的效果，利特卡在随队伍一同走出地下掩体时被久违的猛烈阳光教会了如何领略这个面具的珍贵之处。鸟兽族的眼睛构造本就更适合暗处，此时她也顾不上自己当初对着镜子感叹这个自带墨镜的鸟嘴面具有多憨的发言，只专注于眯起眼睛以尽快适应外界的光照。

“我是好牧人，好牧人为羊舍命。”

站于每条队列最前方领队的少年们立正并齐齐举起左手、将其抵于脖颈处行纪律部发誓礼。利特卡就在她们所在队伍的那名领队身后，看见眼前这只背对着她的白狼正不停甩着那条毛茸茸的大尾巴。

一切稳妥后，随着教师的发令，她们正式启程。 街上已经没什么人了，仅有的零星几个也戴着鸟头，或者干脆坦荡得如同故意寻死般、随意露出毫无防备的面部。面对这个几乎变为空城的五里河市，尽管印象中进入掩体前这里的一切都还如常，利特卡却并没感到太多的意外。她在掩体里听了快半个月的新闻广播，对外界的变化多少有了些了解——在这个放了过多心思在如何最大限度发展新式能源上的城市中，管理层能为学生安排一条疏散路线便已经很令她感动了，尽管她依旧对自然之子群体几乎是最后一批撤离的人次这点非常不满。

那天倒数第二节课时学校门口已经聚集了一群人，而班上陆续有人收拾书包、走廊的脚步声不断，宿舍楼窗户的窗帘被逐个拉上，她不用细看也知道——是那些幸运地拥有亲人的同学们得到了和大队一起撤退的资格。最后仅是她们一个4C班便走了二十多人，剩下十几个和她一样诞生于自然的孩子什么也没说，只是低头在学校统一派发的那个页面泛黄的日记本上写着什么、或是淡然地走到窗边看着校门口人群的聚与散，也有人如往常般聊天，只是所有话题听起来都难免带了些刻意想转移情绪的意味。

那一刻她感受到了区别：带着亲人的祈祷来到世上的孩子，与由自然之神在森林草原或崇山峻岭所孕育的孩子，两者原本平等的地位随着时代变迁而悄然变化了。

如今的社会不再依靠来自天地的馈赠，亲人所拥有的同时也决定了其后代的先天财富，而那些没有亲人但生来便懂得如何与自然共存的孩子们只能怀揣重要而在城市社会中无用武之地的知识。现在，和她走在同一条队的基本都是和她一样境遇的自然之子，或是那些没能和亲人一同撤退的祈祷之子——能一起走的亲人已经不在了，或者别的什么原因。不管怎样，当所有人同病相怜之时，差距自然于无形之中被填补，这下她们终于平等了。

一切都寂静，而终于重见阳光的学生们以回响于街道的广播作为背景音、在不断向前的街景中任由她们之间的讨论与打闹逐渐升温，哪怕她们心中的担忧仍未解除。一路走来，零散在街上漫无目的地游荡着的人通常会选择停下脚步目送她们一会，又或是简单地将视线停于她们身上片刻、而后再重新恢复之前的散漫状态。神情自如却空洞，他们就这样在空旷的城市中接受着阳光与风的洗礼，不在意身上的衣服是否已经沾了具污染性的结晶碎片。

耳部与教师频道有连接的接收器传来不要与那些人有正面目光接触的警告，利特卡如其他学生一般照做了，却仍不免被他们不合时宜的举动弄得有些发毛，于是在疑惑的驱使下腾出那只拎箱子的手，轻力推了推走在自己前方的那位领队，期望能得到来自他人的应答：“不是，这种情况他们为啥不好好躲在家里……戴面罩的就算了，那些光着脸的是来干啥的？”

“别的我不敢保证，但后者的行为就是黑龙新带来的危害之一，被这个危害波及到的家伙……哪怕走在全是捕兽夹的森林里他们也不会看着地面的，因为在他们的思维中一切仍然像往常一般安全。”

白狼同学的回应传出面罩，略显低沉的声音被厚实的面料隔离得有些模糊，“尽管效果只是短期的，但并不知道之后会不会出现恶化的情况，这种不确定性也是其中一个可怕之处。或许上面也是因为这个才决定让我们穿着防护用具撤离、而不是像在能源转换场那样毫无防备吧。”

“那要是和他们激情对视了会怎么样，被围殴吗？”

白狼吹了个不太响亮的口哨，随后以打趣的语气道：“估计可能会和他们一样，觉得周围春暖花开蓝天白云，然后不作任何防护就出来瞎逛。”

“日，吓人吓人，那样的话还不如给我一梭子。说起来，这些玩意真的是活人？”

“问得好——虽然到现在好像也没有定论，但我希望他们不是。”

白狼笑了几声，尝试继续吹口哨却一直不得要领，最后改为从喉咙内发出一种近似口哨般清亮而短促的声音来代替。利特卡悻悻地继续放空视线，以避免和那些行走的认知危害们进行隔空的亲密接触，并在途中发现她们前进的路线似乎都是基于这个考虑而设计的——离开掩体周围的主干道后，一路上走的几乎都是诸如天桥或地道一类的场所，尽量避开了常规的街道，果然这些地方里她再没见到除了小型能源站中值守的工作人员以外的人士了。那些人似乎只会逗留于相对平坦的地形，有明显上升或下降的区域都不在他们的考虑范围之内。

利特卡想着想着便来了兴致、最后演变为一种格外强烈的沟通欲，哪怕隔着厚重的头套也期待能想和谁倾谈倾谈，于是她再次将目标放在了前方的白狼身上——她还挺喜欢这位同学的说法方式，那给她的感觉自然且爽朗，按她的标准来讲，会是个不错的聊天对象。

尽管看不见头部，她仍先慎重地上下打量了一番，见那条被打理得顺滑发亮的大尾巴有些眼熟。仔细想了一下自己在哪见过这种洁白而末端带有淡金色的独特毛发后，她一边走一边稍稍向左方靠拢、开口道：“朋友，先谢谢你刚才告诉我那些情报。我叫利特卡，之前好像在游艺汇演上见过你，拉狼头琴曲子《卡维那雅》拉得贼有灵魂的那个，你是哪个班的来着？”

“4A班的以勒·尤塔兹。噢，等等，你居然还记得我拉的曲子！”

尽管看不见表情，尤塔兹的语调和肢体语言依然出卖了她：那对格外毛茸茸的狼耳大幅度抖动了一下，声调也明显比先前高出不少， “不错不错，小伙，利特卡——我记住你了！”

利特卡记得很清楚——这头白狼在台上演奏时潇洒又自信的神情。那只是一把在学校仓库里不知道度过了多少年月的旧琴，在她手中却能以乐器本身最佳的音色源源不绝地涌现出澎湃的旋律，而那首不经传的冻原之歌被她奏出了宛如置身于无边林海松涛中的气势。锋芒毕露的眼神与笑容，台下观众久而不息的掌声和一曲完毕后利落的鞠躬与转身，这一度使利特卡曾猜测她可能是个高傲又难以近身的狼，但却未曾料到她会是一个会因表演的曲目被人记住而欣喜得把一条大尾巴摇得像风车一样的少年。

当然，利特卡也没想到她会拥有一个姓氏，尽管这个姓听起来相当陌生。拥有家庭的人才会有姓氏，那么尤塔兹起码应该是有一位亲人的，但她却走在这条基本由大自然的孩子所组成的队伍中……

她大致猜到了一些缘由，却自觉地绝口不提。而且她有比这重要得多的话题要说。

“那么好听怎么可能记不住！说起来冻原的曲子明明旋律大多抓耳却还是小众到可疑，连音乐书上面都只有一个角落用来介绍它，我早就觉得这个待遇不公平了。”

一心想向这位突然出现的同好分享自己的观点，利特卡在难以协调脑部运作与口部发音的情况下连自己明显过快的语速也无暇顾及。好在对方也显得对这个话题一心一意，甚至听懂了她着急的发音、并接着她的话说了下去：  
“冻原狼那种唱法虽然复杂了点，但也不至于把它连简介都挤压到只剩那么一点啊。龙语的歌那么多难发的舌尖颤音也不见他们有这么怠慢过，我想还是因为冻原语使用者在阿斯塔地区这边太稀少了。我们俩真该再写个专门教冻原民歌的DLC专栏然后投稿到校报上，不然就冻原狼族现在这个数量和影响力，那些曲子就算再好听恐怕也推广不起来。”

“可算是找到个知己了，如果到赫尔德那边我们还有机会上学的话——”

由于是难得的同好，她们聊了极长的一段时间，从冻原狼在兽型状态下独特的发声构造一直谈到学校广播站先前有人公然放小黄曲。期间尤塔兹不时四处张望，利特卡问起时得到的回答是她在等搜查队的人，以勒·法尔卡什，一个并不陌生的名字，属于那位长期位居成绩排行表年级第一的龙狼。她稍作回忆，在她对同学间传闻的印象中，这头龙狼时常与一头身形修长而步姿端正的白狼为伴，几乎总是在对方的身边——对比一下传言中的描述，看来这头白狼应该就是尤塔兹了。提到法尔卡什时尤塔兹的语气明显带了些担忧与期盼，又顺势和她说了些自己和法尔卡什以前的事，关于她们如何跟她的表姐和朋友二打二，关于用茶炊反向喝茶，尽是些童年日常的生活片段。

谈及家庭背景，利特卡与她分享了自己小时候还在苔原半岛时、和同一聚居地出生的伙伴们生活在参天大树里的故事，而尤塔兹说她出身于赫尔德地区一个普通的商人家庭、法尔卡什是他们家收养的孩子——尽管没有明面表露出自己的态度，对于这个说辞，利特卡却始终认为其真实性存疑。虽然尤塔兹所回忆的那些往事乍一听无比平淡，但对一次节日时所用的花瓶式茶炊和金边白瓷碟上花纹排列的描述又惊人地细致。利特卡想了一圈，认为就她个人的认知来讲，一个商人家庭的孩子通常不会无端地执着于这些、而且一般也没有渠道，去获得和如此观察那些名贵物品的细枝末叶，可尤塔兹和她闲聊时的谈吐用词又接地气得不像贵族家的小少爷，这令利特卡再一次摸不清她的背景。

途径那条颜色单调得有些无趣的美术馆路时，尤塔兹突然以这条向来鲜少被人在意的道路为讨论对象，发言道：“你看这里，地砖是白的，外墙是白的，又有白色的阳光打下来……一片白，你觉得比较像什么？”

而利特卡不假思索：“要是现在正在下雪的话，我肯定会将这里称为雪原。那几个黑的灯柱还有点像雪原上零星出现的那种枯树——看看，这里就差一场雪了。”

2

队伍前进的路线和五里河市一号线地下铁路一致，见到降下卷帘门的地铁站的同时，瓦沙火车站亦随即出现在那栋被废弃的百货大楼后方。明显有弯曲的栏门上铺了层锈又积了层灰，领头的教师并不嫌脏，用它铁制的翅膀插入钥匙推开大门后，伫立在站内的高耸钟楼刚好开始报时。下午两点半，她们要在这里等候一直未归的搜查队队员们，最迟直到半小时后。

能起到一些抵御黑龙雾作用的临时结界终于展开，学生们纷纷摘下厚重的鸟嘴头套，除去视野中的那片略有遮挡视线的暗色镜片后，利特卡终于看清了周遭的景色。这里没有什么变化，作为备用站台的瓦沙通常以一个古老而陈旧的印象停留在人们的记忆中。她有些不记得上一次来这里是什么时候了，肯定不晚于三个月前，但那应该只是路过而已。

尤塔兹用手理了理被头套压乱的头发，这时利特卡才得以近距离见到她的样貌。那是个英气而比自己更显成熟的少年，乍一看长相已经开始向成年狼靠拢，然而属于她们这个年龄层的稚气却依旧停留在她五官的一些角落。好像没注意到自己被凝视一般，她自顾自地开始环顾四周，感叹道：  
“这站台真是复古得可以，连地砖都这么有年代感——看这款式和恰到好处的地裂。”

利特卡记得自己上次真正在瓦沙站坐车起码是距离现在一年的事，那时在名单内的五所学校都要派出代表组团去伊斯托市的拜星教中学进行交流活动，而学校短缺的经费并不支持她们和其他学校的学生一样坐火车出行，是负责带团的老师带着学生们绕道来了瓦沙站——

想起这个，利特卡忍不住补充道：“那个其实是我们班长之前开运木车压出来的。”

“这里也不是伐木区啊，为什么会开那个。”

“你也知道我们学校的经费分配有多么荒谬，那会不是有个要去伊斯托的交流活动来着，离这里起码两百公里的地，结果别说火车和巴士了，连去那的马队我们都租不起，最后还是班长从家里偷偷开了辆运木车，载着十几号人风风光光出发了。”

“等会，运木车怎么出这的门？”

“本来理论上是出不了的，后来这个熊小子愣是给围墙那边撞了个洞，一边吼着【之后回来帮你们补上】一边把油门一带……就出去了。”

“这哥们叫啥名啊，够狠，有决心，我得好好认识认识她。”

利特卡放下了手中的行李箱，将它立成一个稳固的角度后捋了捋身后聚成尾屏的一大捆尾上覆羽，如释重负般坐在大木箱上伸展着略有酸痛的四肢，“巴雅尔，老家在大漠的一个戈壁熊族，但你这会估计是认识不了她了。她前不久又拔土豆去了——唉，这黑话是谁想出来的，真贴切。我还记得她那串和内脏混在一起的结晶，太壮观了，一摘除出来真和拔土豆一样。”

死亡对自然之子们而言并不是什么难以接受的事，毕竟再度复苏只是时间长短与否的问题。尤塔兹听罢又询问了一些关于巴雅尔死时的细节和先前几次重生所需的时间，两人一起算了会巴雅尔最早和最晚会什么时候再回到这个美丽的世界，最终得出的结论是最短三天、最长二十一天。路上为分散注意力以减低疲劳感而起的话题兜兜转转，最后又回到了黑龙身上。

“那，你觉得这是神给我们的惩罚吗？那头黑龙和它带来的结晶体，以及最近几年在阿斯塔发生的、可能和它有关联的那些事故。”

“我觉得那头黑龙更像是一种无意识的力量，或者一个强大而痴愚的存在，也说不定是某位有敌意的神派来的工具龙，但不会是神本身。”

“我也认为可能是某种力量。至于被有敌意的神所差使……看来你是秉信有人格神存在的那一派。”利特卡不禁回想了下自己一直以来的宗教观，老实说，她很难想象到神这个由不可抗的自然规律之中演变来的概念会有自己的思想，就如同一切自然现象都是由主宰世界运行的自然规律而产生一般——既然风和雨不是因为能够思考或是有自己的喜怒哀乐而产生的，那么神也是一样的道理。“虽然不太能理解人格神这个概念，但或许有一天也会有这样的神诞生也说不定，不知道像我们这样渺小的存在能不能在那个时刻作以见证。”

尤塔兹点了点头，“你所相信的想必是自然神吧。不过我想从这一点上来讲我俩会是一致的——我们都认同多神论和泛神论相结合的一种理论。称它为万物有灵论如何？”

“那是自然的，我想我也会用这个词来概括我在这方面的观点。神怎么会只有一位？那些家伙还真的认为一位全知全能的神会有闲心思和兴趣管理我们所在的微小世界。”

“继续深入讨论的话，恐怕还会涉及到对神的定义。我小时候一个朋友就很喜欢讨论这种话题，聊起来我们通常都收不住闸。”  
尤塔兹抹了把脸，同时抬头看了看钟楼的时间。两点四十七分，离开车只有十三分钟，搜查队却没还回来，缓慢在心底升腾的担忧使她掐断了将话题继续下去的意图，转为更加打起精神留意四周的动静。

利特卡看出了她和先前提到法尔卡什时一致的烦恼神情，于是提议道：“我去问问老师吧，要是过了点她们还没回来的话会怎么样。”

听闻此话，尤塔兹眼睛一亮——利特卡甚至觉得自己如果再凑近点的话能在她金色的虹膜中看到自己的倒影，“谢了利特！我俩一起吧，我就不信时间限得能这么严，把被迫为我们舍命的同学撇在这不管。”

“等等，你叫我什么，你怎么知道我小名的？”

“呃，真的？其实我并不知道你小名原来就叫这个——我只是觉得既然这么聊得来，那我们的友谊能更进一步也说不定，就按照个人惯例擅自取名字里两个音当昵称了。”尤塔兹解释道，“不过，如果你不喜欢被这么叫的话……”

“介意这个干什么，况且能一下猜中我小名也挺厉害的，尤拉契卡。”

尤塔兹花了大约五秒时间来接受这个带着赫尔德人风格的称呼，同时庆幸她真的记住了自己临时编来掩盖背景故事的假身份。

3

明明只是从行李箱上起身下来的动作，双脚着地那一瞬，利特卡却感觉如坠深渊。无尽的虚空和闪烁在漆黑中的彩色亮光顿时包围了整个天空，全然没料到会出现此种变化的她被惊得脚步一顿险些摔倒。视野中没有行人，没有同窗，只有方才与自己靠肩而坐的尤塔兹和不远处仍停留在原地的老师。有着猫头鹰头部的老师原本镶着莹绿色仿真眼球的眼眶如今只剩下两个空洞，利特卡却仍觉得它在盯着自己不放，不管转向何处都始终感到视线的凝视。

她想移开视线、以观察后方有没有哪怕一个人，但最终仍被莫名的恐惧限制了行动。

“尤拉、尤拉契卡？你怎么样，你看到了什么？……是不是我看到的东西有点问题？”

利特卡带着孤注一掷的恐惧与勇气伸手轻轻推了推身旁的尤塔兹，却被她一把抓住了手腕。尤塔兹并没有在语言上作出回复、也没有回头看向她，只是将视线维持在向远方眺望的角度，同时用指尖在利特卡的小臂上写着什么。有冷汗在逐渐打湿尤塔兹手上白色的毛皮和肉垫，但她给自己的一笔一划依旧清晰而缓慢：

【别 向 两 边 看 那 些 人 在 盯 着 我 们】

【我 们 向 前 走 到 前 面 的 雪 原】


	3. 行于时间的孤岛

1

无限延伸得恍如雪原的白色街道和黑不见光的天空，面对这样前所未见的异常，利特卡不禁用聚成手臂状的翅膀紧紧挽着尤塔兹的胳膊，试图和唯一的伙伴在未知的路上为互相作陪伴。

她想搞清的事太多了，包括消失的人们，包括突然没了大眼珠子的老师，包括这条只要不停下来便会不断延伸的道路。但她不敢说话、也不能说话，顾虑到刚才尤塔兹特意用了手写来表达、而非更直接而省力的口语，她猜测一定有什么原因使话语在这里成为一种危险的行为。

她不知道自然之子的重生在这个明显与先前所在世界有异的地方还能否起效。如果不想在这个扭曲的场所永远重复由死亡到复生之间无意识的空白期，或是遭遇比那更加恐怖的下场，她们唯一能做的或许只有在这条如同无垠雪原般的街道上无声地奔跑。

死寂中只有两人如同行于腐化落叶上的泥泞声响，尽管她们确实踩在地砖上前进，但与材质不符的音效仍随着每一步的踏出而在脚下响起。周围被认知危害污染的行人们口中所发出的声音在她们前进的过程中逐渐变得扭曲而不可辨认，由语序混乱但发音清晰的无意义话语到疯狂的嘶吼，一路走来利特卡觉得自己如同奔跑在目睹生物退化的路上。行至一座石制城门，两人停下脚步后，行人们顿时整齐地与自己身边的个体相视片刻、随即转身隐入了黑暗之中，而这些噪音也在同时全部转化为一段她们曾远远听过数次的歌声——它听起来无序而充满不协调音，这种杂乱又像哭嚎的悲恸之歌最终在持续不久后以脚步声和医院仪器的机械声作为收尾。

那是黑龙的叫声。凄厉、混乱，一种与真正龙属生物截然不同的叫声。没有人知道这种曲调的意义，没有人知道其中的杂音具体来自何时何处，史书上对这种叫声的记载随着时间推移而屡有变化，近五十年间方多出了仪器的声音，至于为何会在叫声上发生这样的变动则又是一个未知。

尤塔兹记得自己上一次听到它是在一个多月前的文学部课后活动，当时她还坐在活动教室里、看部内担任干部的好友科然所写的一篇关于黑龙的文章。那时一切都沉默无声，她靠在无风的窗边翻了一页，将视线移到新的一行：…宁静中产生了莫名的混乱，一切又于混乱中归于宁静——而那凄惨的叫声在她读到这句时恰到好处地响起。

她认为这句话写出了黑龙的本质之一，因为千年前黑龙便是在有记载以来最为平静的一个时间点来到赛普西亚大陆的。它如同瘟神一般为大地带来灾难与死亡，又在人们几乎全部因恐惧而畏缩沉默之时悄然而无痕迹地离开，回到它不知位于时空何处的幽深巢穴中沉睡、直到下一次完全和平到来之时再度苏醒。周而复始，不断循环，直到舒布历915年的今天也是如此。和平像是它的食粮，吸引它前来吞噬美好的一切。

她心想——黑龙是混乱。那么这样的混乱也是自然的一部分？

石城门看起来并不属于五里河市内的任何一处地方，这样的建筑工艺应当是竹林地区的住民，白泽族的特有——利特卡认为这更进一步验证了这个空间将现实中不同地区的部分融合在一起的错位现象。尤塔兹拉着她闪进城门内侧一处凹陷的墙体里，确认四野无人后松了口气，开口道：  
“现在应该可以说话了……咳，我们现在在他们的视野死角里。”

利特卡此时仍觉得悄声说话会是一个明智的选择，“这条路——不对，这个世界，是被黑龙创造出来的？我听见它在叫了。”

“不一定是被它创造出来的，但一定和它有关联。”尤塔兹思索片刻，“那些歌声。比之前听到的要大声了很多，这里可能是一个离它更近的空间。”

这句话顿时使利特卡感觉自己如同站在摇摇欲坠的悬崖边缘。灾与祸的化身随时可能用那对缺少瞳孔的空洞双眼盯上自己所立足的地方，这一可能存在的假设不禁使她感到喉咙发紧，最终想说的话脱口而出却只有一句来自本能深处的疑惑：“……尤拉契卡，你怕死吗？”

而她见尤塔兹无奈地叹道：“生亦何欢，死亦何惧——开玩笑的，我活着还是很开心的，如果让我死的话我也不介意，但绝对不是现在，在没做完该做的事之前我还不能、也不应该死。我现在之所以能有活着站在这里的机会，都是我的好朋友们用命换来的机会。我不怕死，但我仍有求生的意识，我绝不能辜负她们。”

说完，尤塔兹沉默了片刻——

她永远忘不了当初仅有法尔卡什和自己成为了幸存者、却目睹一起长大的好友和侧翻的马车在冲击气浪的裹挟下一同坠入深渊的那一刻。

“那你呢？利特，你们作为自然的延伸，也会对仅作为重生过程中一个步骤的死亡感到畏惧吗？

“其实，我正在、而且强烈地，有这种感觉。但确切来讲，那并不是针对死亡本身。”  
利特卡忍不住伸展了下因紧张而收缩的羽毛，“不知道你认不认识清晨——档案部的那头灰紫龙，马尾特别卷的那个。上次的能源转化后，她身上据闻是出现了一种独特的结晶现象，因此被送到市立医院附属研究院进行所谓【治疗】……临走前她还交代我们，说以防有什么不测发生、她特意留了一个微型监视器在身上，透过档案室的屏幕可以看到一些东西。  
清晨被送进医院的那天，我和绛烨她们在档案室内的屏幕上目睹了整个经过。那些因结晶残留而逐渐开始坏死的身体部位所带来的痛楚折磨得她几乎咬碎嘴里的铁块，尽管这样她也不能痛快地断气，还需要被动接受让她苟延残喘的治疗——自然之子的重生能力使我们不同于祈祷之子，能更迅速地完成复生的我们从另一方面来讲是优质且可持续消耗的实验体，能够治愈成年人的药剂的开发进度需要我们用血与肉来填补催化。那些人常说死亡是最为恐怖的事，那么迎来死亡前的痛苦或许是我能想象到的、与他们眼中的死亡一般令我感到畏惧的事。”

事实上，清晨此龙和尤塔兹之间的关系有一种别样的差——但这并不足以使她对清晨的遭遇毫无动容。听过利特卡的叙述后，尤塔兹无言，却将她搂得更紧了些。鸟兽族没有泪腺，于是做不出哭这个行为的利特卡只是停顿了好一会，末了又稍作补充，说了些像遗言一般的话：“唉。假如我没有死在这里，而是作为所谓的例外感染者而被那些研究院的医生发现，我希望你能在我被带走之前先用狼头琴砸碎我的头。”

“我会的。既然你这么说了，我就会帮你——不过，我想我们可以做的不光是提前逃离痛苦，还有解决延续这种痛苦的局面。”

“等下，我们该怎么做？”利特卡抬起头，“杀了那些医生？不、那也太冒险了，而且只会让更多没有重生能力的人送命。”

尤塔兹忍不住弹了一下利特卡头顶的孔雀羽冠：“当然不是干这个了！等我们和法尔卡什汇合再从长计议。”

“你吓死我了，下次咱把话说完整点！”利特卡在她狂甩的大尾巴上回拍了下，“而且尤拉契卡啊，我看你还真挺喜欢她的，就我们认识的这一个多小时里你已经提了她超过十次了。她是个怎么样的人？我这人胆小，如果你不多说点关于她的事，可就没法提升我对她的信任值了。”

“啥，你愿意听就好！我还怕你嫌我烦呢。不过那恐怕要等我们从这里出去再说了，现在先一起向前走吧，——”

2

再睁开眼时，法尔卡什发现自己躺在一棵枯树下。天空仍是看了许久的那片无尽之暗，身边是队友绛烨早已冷却的身体，先前自尸体中大量涌出的血液浸泡又凝固在她的校服裙上、将其染成一片灰土和血块的混合物，布面上散发着炎龙血液中那股仿佛木材焚烧的气味。她顿时清醒过来，急忙翻了翻被压在身下的背包、确认里面的笔记本和食粮食水等物没有丢失后松了口气。

【几点了…？尤塔兹殿下她们应该已经安全撤退了吧……】

她已经记不清自己和绛烨在这里待了多久了。一只如融化的黄油一般弯曲着钟面形态、悬挂在树上的大型怀表仍顽强地驱使着秒针的走动，上面显示现在的时间是下午两点五十三分，但她觉得那并不是属于原本现实空间的时间，毕竟连形态也被扭曲了的表光在外表上就没什么可信度——更重要的是，这里起码有一个层面的时间在她的感官看来流逝得格外缓慢。尽管她们的行动没有因此而迟缓，但是在痛觉方面上，一切都显然慢了下来。闭起眼睛与那些徒有市民外表的怪物搏杀时，她们有明显感觉到被击打甚至撕咬的触感，但与之相应的疼痛却并没有及时到来，而是在至少数分钟后才累积在一起重现于痛觉神经之上。

两点五十三分。她立即从包的隔层缝隙之中摸出藏着的那只铅笔，将这个时间点记录在笔记的新一页。

作为学院搜查队的队员，将这个怪异的空间探索得更仔细些是她们的职责，而让这一大片暗红色的硬结块留在衣服上给自己的探索徒添麻烦显然不是一个好主意，不想在行动时全程被这个粗糙的部分摩擦皮肤的她不得已只能撕掉那块已经没救的裙摆，拖着疲惫的身体站起身来。因失去布料遮挡而几乎将整片侧面暴露在外的左腿上绑了一个匕首鞘，她习惯性地摸了摸那里，却没有预想中传来的刀柄触感——看来应该是绛烨复活后拿着它出去探索了。

原本不时会成群出现的怪物们不知为何此时不见踪影。试探数次确认了周遭的安全后，法尔卡什顺着气味向前走去，不久果然如预期般看见一长串滴落在地面的点状血迹，一路铺进一条街口路牌上下颠倒的小巷之中。拐进转角，亮着灯的咖啡店门口的台阶上，那浅粉发的龙族少年难得散下了她往日时常扎起的低双马尾，用重组魔法抽出头绳中橡皮筋的部分、将余下的布料扩张放大，勉强作为绷带缠在她不断淌着血的额头上。

“哟，龙狼！”见法尔卡什的到来，她随手把插在一旁桌子腿上的匕首抽下扔了过去，待对方准确无误地接住后大笑道，“谢谢你的刀，它真够利，我喜欢！”

“你要是真喜欢，我给你推荐一家店，自己买去。别没事就动我这把。”

刀柄上果然沾了个完整的血手印。法尔卡什带着嫌恶的表情仔细擦拭着被绛烨握过的刀柄，而这行为换来了对方更加放肆的笑声：“你让我这样被列在黑名单上的家伙去买附魔刀？别开玩笑了，我进了搜查队快半个学期了也没见学校肯给我配一把，官方途径都不行，更别说让我自己去买了——说到底我不过是喜欢那把刀上的孔雀商标罢了，让我多瞧几眼又有何妨，孔雀多可爱！”

法尔卡什并不想答应她缺乏诚意的请求，“那你不如去找合唱团的利特卡。她还真是孔雀，活的鸟兽族孔雀属个体。”

其他队员对她的评论通常只有两个字：狂徒。而法尔卡什自从被巴雅尔推荐入队、和绛烨同组的第一天开始，便和巴雅尔一样倾向于用这句话如此定义她：这是个有些特殊的狂徒。绛烨偏躁的个性和明显异常快于其他同类的重生速度、以及某方面较为不同于常人的认知，使她通常选择以自己的重伤换敌方的死伤、再拜托法尔卡什或其他可靠的队友将身体已经残缺得无法行动的自己利落地杀死，减去不必要的苟延残喘以便能早些重生。另一方面，尽管她热衷于向同学宣扬所谓活着的美好，用词之诚恳与校内的精神辅导术士不相上下，却依旧不时在任务中使用些自杀式的战术——

“什么？！”

法尔卡什没想到利特卡的名字会格外让绛烨激动。明显负伤的少年听罢急忙撑着身子起来，动作因失血而有些恍惚，却没能拖缓她想去某个地方的意识和行动。

好吧，看来并不能完全断定她是一个对自我生命无甚期望的人。法尔卡什想道。虽然不太清楚原因，起码这时她会突然为了一个同班同学而有如此正面的积极反应。

“那当然！如果我们能从这里出去，哪怕一条腿像之前一样断掉我也会爬着过去找她。里茨卡、利茨卡，利托卡——利特卡。”绛烨尝试念出那个名字，然而习惯了说本族母语的她最终和自己较了一番劲才勉强模仿出近似的音节，“可惜我是个说刺耳又难听的龙语的家伙，我还是想再听一次她用鸟兽语说出她名字的发音……那真是动听极了。龙狼，我们必须得出去，我得再见见她！”

法尔卡什心想这人真是对孔雀执着得可以，随口答道：“就算你不见她我们也必须得出去——虽然这个时间来看我们已经错过能一起撤退的机会了。”

“那你想到方法了？”

“没，但相关线索还是有的。我们本来就缺乏一次系统的整理，趁那些家伙突然消失，现在是个好机会。对了，那个咖啡店能进去吗？”法尔卡什透过木门的玻璃窗位置看了看内部陈设：那看起来不过是家普通而温馨的小店，但不知为何绛烨却固执地只坐在门口，没往里面走半步。

绛烨摆了摆手，“理论上来讲当然能进，但是我没这么干。我和利托卡最初就是在这家咖啡店相遇的，如今就别让我把一身泥和血腥味带进这么浪漫的场所了。”

法尔卡什故意纠正道：“是利特卡。”

“我知道她名字应该这么读，请龙狼同学闭嘴。总之，我们就坐外面聊吧，反正不管我们在哪都能被那些怪物找到，这帮家伙还会分解建筑物，躲店里也没用。要是好好的店被拆了可让我更心疼。”

龙狼同学已经逐渐对她的自说自话感到习以为常。

她在绛烨身旁坐下，打开那本有些破旧的笔记本，调了个方向递给对方，顺手用铅笔指了指第二段文字：“从这里开始是我写的，现在看吧，看完了叫我一声。对了，你怀表现在时间是多少？”

“都三点二十四了，既然已经超时了就慢慢来吧，反正小孔雀安全坐上车了就好。”绛烨叹了口气，她已经放弃称呼利特卡的全名了。“顺带一提啊你这字还挺磕渗，哪天我教教你呗，别到时候给你家白狼殿下写情书还用这种挖掘机似的字体。”

法尔卡什薅了一把她的翅膀：“行了收声，专心看。”

而后，趁着绛烨将心思停留在阅读上，她开始在难得清净的环境中回忆和分析她们进入这个空间后所观测到的现象。

【首先是时间。可以确认的是这个世界的时间流逝速度一定和现实有出入，暂且当刚才在枯树上挂着的表的确显示了这里的时间，两者相差了约半个小时，现实时间要快于此处时间。可能是时间流逝的不一致而导致了我们在痛感上的延迟感知。】

【其次是那些神必人和这里的建筑物。这个世界存在的街道和楼房等无一例外都是从现实世界照搬过来的，但不清楚是真的给抠下来了还是只是复制；按照偷看得到的长相印象，这里的人也是原本世界里就存在的，是真人还是复制同样另议。有一点比较奇怪的是那些人说的话很没逻辑，可能是主使者没用心复制整个人而只复制了外表和一些极为有限的语言功能、或者想得再糟一点，那些人说不定是在进入这个世界时不幸失去了理智？】

【光影也是一个问题。天空是纯黑的，且没有日月和任何星体存在，但在这种情况下所有事物却都清晰可见，只是楼群于楼群之间仍存在暗影部分，除此之外大街上几乎没有显而易见的暗处，并且哪怕把手伸到路灯下也不会产生格外光的部分和相应暗的部分。尚不清楚这个世界的光源是如何来的。】

“那么时间在这里是如何运作的？是什么让它有别于现实世界？”绛烨突然发声，“那个弯了的怀表，我还挺感兴趣的。来看我做个实验如何？”

“成，请吧。”

3

森林。

这里是出现了月亮的森林，她们目前在这个世界所踏足的区域中唯一有显形光源的地方——尽管那月亮因某种原因而呈现出诡异的深红色，月面的纹路看上去如同半腐坏的动脉般令人观感不适。

被暗色的光芒照亮的是一大片寒带针叶林，由成群的落叶松组成，而每个树干的正前方都生有一只巨大的眼睛。红色的虹膜中，锥状的漆黑瞳孔随着她们的移动而改变着方向。树与树之间不时有青绿和黑色的浑浊雾气散发，当它们飘散途中随机呈47弦或62弦状的线型，两人明显因此而察觉到感官上的凝滞感，仿佛是被删去了一小段时间流逝的过程一般。尤塔兹伸手摸了摸，尽管能清晰地嗅到树脂和泥土的气味、也能感受到穿梭在林间的风，但那堵把她们隔绝在这片森林之外的无形之墙依旧存在。直觉告诉她这里可能是被某种生物划作了其领地，但哪怕是熟练使用生物探测魔法的她也没能找出丝毫端倪。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息，利特。你想先听哪个？”

“坏消息吧，”利特卡不觉得如今的局面除了出不去和有怪物以外还会有其他更糟糕的事，“我们晚上要睡这吗，也许我应该先拔点备用的羽毛当铺盖？”

尤塔兹扶额：“放心，和这个关系不大……坏消息是，这片森林的边缘应该就是这个空间的终点了，至少是我们一路上所前进的方向的终点。就目前来看是没办法再继续前进了，因为这玩意给我们设了个坎。”

说罢，她指了指那堵空气墙。利特卡好奇地过去敲了敲，树木上的眼睛们因这沉闷的声响而好奇地将视线聚集到了她身上，不光她吓了一跳，旁观的尤塔兹也为这景象感到有些发毛、忙将她一把从空气墙边扯回。

“呃！…不好意思。刚才那个听起来并没有那么坏——那，好消息呢？”

“我们起码知道了这个空间是有终点的。这片森林用回声定位法探测的结果是，它的D轴延伸方位为902迁，E轴延伸方位为908迁，而在这两个方位以外的位置是没有区域的虚空——换而言之，这说明这个空间至少有一个末角的大小是由总计面积约为819016降的森林所组成。”

“这么看来我们这一趟下来至少摸清了一个方向的源头。”利特卡点头，“不过我还是在想有没有办法穿过这堵墙，说不定通过这片森林我们能摸索出更多真相？”

森林和空间，森林和时间。思考着这两点，尤塔兹回应道：“这里有森林，有不知其他边界的空间，有断续的时间……那么是森林的存在阻拦了此空间的延续，还是空间以森林为起点不断扩张？”

“等等，我想到了——尤拉契卡，你启发了我。刚才我想了一下，自然中最重要的组成部分之一就是森林，因此森林才通常被视为自然的象征和代表，而这个异空间也出现了森林……我们原本世界的自然法则或许也会在这里起效。”

尤塔兹甚少与这般纯粹的自然神信徒打交道，于是只是基于自己对她的印象给出了猜测，“你的意思是，你要在这里测试森林神是否仍会对我们的提问给予回应？”

利特卡点头，面向森林单膝跪下。她的脸颊处生出了和发色一致的深蓝色绒羽毛，以这样维持着半兽化的状态将孔雀般绚丽的尾屏展开，“我只是生于苔原而非森林，但希望祂能念及我曾经帮助同伴保护那片仍有完整森林带的区域，对我的祈求稍作俯视。”

她闭上双眼，让自己的呼吸与森林的脉搏一同起伏。振动声带发出来自古老原野中的语言，那是鸟兽族的祖先在未与他族进行交流之时便已学会的声音，代代相传下来让子孙们得以保留与自然相通的本领。她虔诚地唱出苔原之主的名讳，模仿风吹过冰碛湖之时的细响，最终谨慎地念出了那位神祗的尊称。

丰饶与繁盛之森林神。在她发出最后一个音节之时，她听到森林的暗处传来枯树枝与草丛被拨动的异响——林中的暗影开始在她的视野中聚集变化，不断有雾气自各方树木的枝杈中翻涌而出，聚向离她最近的那棵冷杉树的树干之眼处。

它们凝结于粗糙的树皮上空，逐渐和阴影一同扩大，最终形成一个近乎比她高大两倍的狼型身影。

4

在怀表这类小物件上运用重组魔法是件轻松的事，像先前把头绳重组成绷带一般，绛烨对手中的表进行了结构拆解和拼合：  
“当怀表一点点被弯曲到这个程度——你也看到了，几乎只是一瞬间的事，表的针都移动到了两点五十三分，也就是你醒来后记录在本子上的那个时间。而将它恢复原状的话，则再次瞬移到现实世界的时间。”

法尔卡什迅速将怀表的模样尽可能精简地画了下来，又仔细看了看：“刚才你把表弯出来的曲线是47弦？”

“你问我？事先声明一下，选科那会我可没选时空角度学。”

“那我就纯推测了。47弦，印象中殿下和我聊过这个话题，我记得这个曲线和62弦一样与时间有关。我们所处的时间是呈曲线状且具有连续性的，因此曲线的大小应当与时间的流逝速度挂钩，但并非所有曲线都能影响时间，只有那些与时间有直接关联的生物或是神才能掌握那些曲线的具体位置与弧度。”

绛烨重新将怀表构造成法尔卡什所说的曲线，尝试通过抚摸表面来测试是否能再度感受到时间的跳跃，却只摸到了玻璃表面光滑的手感。“也就是说，虽然我们现在明白了该如何制造出47弦的弧度，但最多只能使被弯曲到这个程度的物体与原本世界的时间同步？”

“没错。而我们并没有能力找出主管这里时间流逝的曲线——也就是说，没法将时间同步的我们，现在被困于一座与原本世界脱离的、时间的孤岛之上。”


	4. 响彻森林的祈祷

1

幻影般的高大狼型只是显现了数秒后便又化为雾状重新聚集，尤塔兹看清了那些雾从树枝间出现的方向——拐角，转角，弯曲的角。它们层层叠叠、如同穿过了一个又一个维度的界限，从那些格外笔直或异常弯曲的树杈间冒出，银河般闪烁般的细小物质和方才出现在树干上的眼睛们于朦胧的雾中移动翻腾，在雾集成人型后逐渐归于静止。

伴随空气墙破裂的声响，一切扭动着的异常都消失了——或是说，它们终于组成了一个确切的形体。一名看起来和尤塔兹年龄与体型皆相仿的黑发狼族少年从雾中走出，阴影随着她的踏出而缠绕在身上，逐渐于肩膀以下形成如同有蓬松裙摆的长裙，遮盖了她显现之初时的一丝不挂。由小型骨节拼凑而成的头饰从两侧环绕着她的头部，而前额处那被头饰固定住的竖型橄榄状猫眼石犹如月光般血红，随着少年呼吸的起伏忽明忽暗。

她停在离两人约五步远的距离，一双带笑意的黑眼睛初看透露着友善、注视她们之时却令利特卡感觉不太自在。不同于尤塔兹的硬朗英气，少年偏阴柔的相貌仿佛有一种难以明说的魅力，令人在过久注视她面部之时感到有些移不开目光。

方才带给人压迫感的黑影能够化为和自己相差不大的同龄人，这令尤塔兹难以想象她真身的构成——因此也更加警惕对方的力量。而尽管不确定少年是否能听懂自己的语言，利特卡仍谨慎地压低声音，担心对方是否真的能和自己进行沟通的同时礼貌道：“你好…？”

少年在听到利特卡的问好后以右手抚胸作行礼状。她的口型和所发的音节完全不一致，但两人却确实从她口中听到了自己熟悉的通用语：“您好，在下萨赫洛斯列斯·阿季那·提洛，服侍于丰饶与繁盛之森林神的眷属——威尔科瓦。”

“我是利特卡，鸟兽族的利特卡…稍等，阁下最后说的是种族名？”

来自记忆角落的熟识感提醒她与这个单词相关的些许印象。在一些未标明所属地区的作者所著的短篇作品里，它似乎如同咒语一般被频繁地提及，但无论是初读之时还是现在，她始终无法理解这样做的用意。

“是的。威尔科瓦，被祂所创造出的种族之一。您可能会在一些信徒所写的书上见到这个名字——幸会，利特卡，请称我为提洛就好。”

对于能在此处见到不太恰当的所谓熟人，尤塔兹不禁暗自感叹缘分的弄人之处——她对和提洛同族的那些家伙们依然留有印象：一群从最早的大月历开始便存在的类狼型生物，自极度扭曲的时间之线中诞生，栖息于维度转角处的森林状空间。这些在长久的时间中以担任森林神使者为唯一职责的生物，作为仪式的见证者与监视者谨慎测量着献祭途中的每一个细节，换而言之……

“你们合唱团祖传的表演曲目，《洛拜尔特之塔》，第二部分里那句【视察者威尔科瓦漫步林间】，说的就是它们——会成群出现在其他族群举行的祭森神仪式中的使者种族，帮忙主持仪式的同时又准备着杀死并吃下那些对他们主神有所不敬或怠慢的人。”  
尤塔兹显然并不太乐意见到对面那位貌似温和的少年，出于保险起见却依然礼节性地向她问好：“没想到能再在这里见到这样一个种族的成员。致意您，提洛，我是以勒·尤塔兹。”

而提洛并没察觉到尤塔兹有异的神情——也可能是并不在意她对自己的态度如何，只是依然用欢快的语气应道：“您好，尤塔兹。真是久违的姓氏啊，以勒家族，那么你应该就是他当初所说的那位年幼的后裔……虽说现在我们都已经不再年幼就是了。”

尤塔兹感觉她的话语有些含糊且莫名其妙：她并不清楚这句话语中的【他】具体指的是谁。为了顾及先前对利特卡解释自己出身背景的说辞，她以谦虚的语气回避道：“不，谈不上什么家族，那只不过是一个来自我父亲的姓氏罢了。”

她用尽量小的幅度微微瞄了眼一旁陷入疑惑的利特卡，确认对方神情没有太多异样，随后又从原本的通用语换用西单斯里语继续对提洛说道：  
“ⰋⰅⰔⰎⰉ ⰁⰖⰖ ⰒⰀⰐ ⰍⰉⰅⰄⰖⰔ ⰋⰅⰄⰐⰖⰏ Ⰸ ⰕⰖⰔⰘ ⰑⰁⰔⰅⰓⰂⰀⰕⰑⰓⰑⰂ, ⰍⰕⰑⰓⰈⰖ ⰒⰓⰈⰖⰁⰖⰎⰉ ⰄⰑ ⰓⰑⰖⰀⰎ ⰔⰉⰕⰖ, ⰒⰓⰑⰔⰈⰅ ⰐⰉⰅ ⰖⰋⰀⰂⰐⰉⰀⰔ ⰈⰁⰖⰕ ⰂⰉⰅⰎⰖ ⰔⰈⰔⰈⰅⰃⰑⰖⰑⰂ Ⱁ ⰕⰖⰏ ⰔⰈⰀⰔⰉⰅ, ⰒⰓⰈⰖⰐⰀⰋⰏⰐⰉⰅⰋ ⰐⰉⰅ ⰒⰓⰈⰖ ⰐⰉⰅⰋ.”  
【如果你以前也是那些来到王城的观察者之一，那么现在请不要透露过多关于那时的细节，起码不是在她面前。】

“ⰐⰉⰅ ⰏⰀ ⰔⰒⰓⰀⰂⰖ.ⰔⰘⰑⰔⰉⰀⰈ ⰐⰉⰅ ⰖⰔⰈⰅⰔⰕⰐⰉⰔⰈⰖⰖⰅⰏ Ⰲ ⰂⰉⰅⰎⰖ ⰓⰀⰈⰀⰔⰘ, ⰐⰀⰄⰀⰎ ⰋⰅⰔⰕⰅⰏ ⰒⰑⰄ ⰂⰓⰀⰈⰅⰐⰉⰅⰏ. ⰁⰀⰓⰄⰈⰑ ⰎⰖⰁⰉⰅ ⰕⰂⰑⰋⰀ ⰔⰈⰔⰈⰅⰓⰑⰔⰔ.”  
【没问题。尽管我所参与的次数不多，但印象依然深刻，我很喜欢你们的诚意。】  
提洛用同样的语言回应、以表示接受了要求。  
“ⰒⰑ ⰒⰓⰑⰔⰕⰖ ⰄⰎⰀⰔⰈⰅⰃⰑ ⰕⰑ ⰖⰍⰓⰖⰂⰀⰔⰈ? ⰔⰈⰖⰑⰐⰍⰑⰂⰉⰅ ⰕⰂⰑⰋⰅⰋ ⰓⰑⰄⰈⰉⰐⰖ ⰁⰖⰎⰉ ⰍⰉⰅⰄⰖⰔ ⰋⰅⰃⰑ ⰐⰀⰋⰂⰉⰅⰓⰐⰉⰅⰋⰔⰈⰖⰏⰉ ⰂⰖⰈⰐⰀⰂⰔⰀⰏⰉ, ⰔⰑ ⰄⰑⰁⰓⰈⰅ ⰋⰅⰔⰕ ⰒⰑⰈⰐⰀⰔ ⰔⰂⰉⰀⰕ.”  
【只是你为什么要对此加以隐瞒？你的家族成员曾都是祂最虔诚的信徒，这是件应当被世人所知的好事。】

说实话，尤塔兹感到有些抵触——她对森林神的印象自7岁那年的事件以后便急转直下，而顾虑到威尔科瓦对森林神的一片忠心，她实在是不能确定提洛对说出真心话的自己有可能作出怎样的举动，因此最终不得不换了套说辞来解释自己的行为：

“ⰐⰋⰅ ⰏⰀ ⰈⰀⰏⰋⰀⰓⰖ ⰔⰋⰅ ⰖⰍⰓⰖⰖⰀⰔ.ⰑⰔⰈⰖⰖⰋⰔⰔⰋⰅ, ⰋⰅⰔⰕⰅⰏ ⰕⰅⰓⰀⰈ ⰒⰑⰄ ⰋⰅⰃⰑ ⰖⰓⰀⰈⰅⰐⰋⰅⰏ, ⰀlⰅ ⰐⰋⰅ ⰔhⰔⰅ ⰖⰒłⰖⰖⰀⰔ ⰐⰀ ⰋⰅⰋ ⰑⰔⰀⰄ ⰖⰋⰀⰓⰖ.”  
【无隐瞒之意。我如今当然保持着对祂的敬畏，只是不想影响她对信仰的判断。】

利特卡并不知道西单斯里语的存在，这种与自己熟悉的通用语和鸟兽语都大相径庭的语言使她一头雾水——尤塔兹从眼神中读出了她的疑惑，于是转身低声向她以另一种截然不同的意思解释了几句、以解除她的担忧。

而提洛的目光盯在利特卡身上，看起来始终没有放弃进一步收集信仰的尝试：  
“话说回来，虽然阁下并没有献祭，但却居然能抵达祂所在的位面来进行仪式，这无疑是诚意的表现。虽说很不巧、我的神暂时离开了，但作为祂的造物与使者，有一些力量仍残留在我身上。说不定我还能为一位信徒和她的伙伴做到些什么？”

看着眼前的人，利特卡觉得自己最近所经历的事已经够多了，至少是新学期开始的几个月以来过得最刺激和大起大落的一段时日。她们过了两星期的地下掩体生活，上街后戴了一路的诡异鸟嘴面具，又在被卷入这里后于一群不能与其对视的陌生人的注视之下走了不知多久——而如今她还在被迫思考这位少年的真身究竟为何，思考那看似真诚的笑容背后是否隐藏了什么。

如果向森林神的使者祈求就能换取回归原本世界的机会……但微不足道的自己身上有什么能够用于支付这么做的代价？

提洛微笑着伸出双手，见利特卡露出迟疑的神情，又热切地补充道：“信仰是宝贵的！请说出你的祈求吧，鸟兽族的小姑娘，我会看看那是否在我力所能及的范围之内。”

此话反而引起了利特卡的警惕。神的使者通常需要建立起语言的桥梁、以接通自己与祈愿者各自所在的两个维度，因此可以说，话语的力量是目前能让她在提洛面前唯一能把握和影响事态发展的事物了。她不知道语言上的失误会引致怎样的后果，当下能做的唯有试图抓住对方话语中的重点——

【基于威尔科瓦这一种族的身份和职责，她想让我说出的祈求一定与森林相关，因此在稍后的发言中起码也要提到森林一词，这样才能保证祈求这一行为本身的力量能被恰当地发挥出来。】

“在此赞美森林之神，同时也感谢您的协助。”她微微点头，斟酌着用词说出话语，“那么，我想知道一些……关于这森林的真相。”

【当然也可以选择请求提洛直接送我们出去，但暂先不论她会不会答应——毕竟目前看来她已经初步认定了我是一位头铁到敢直接进异位面来祈祷的信徒，如果这时反而马上提出要离开的要求，那么无异于拆自己的台。只要能符合与保持一名信徒的大致形象，起码能保证她不会对我们做什么出格的事。…】

尤塔兹点头、示意她继续说下去——事到如今如果先选择逃跑，则意味着她们会失去一次得以尽可能接近谜团根源的机会。

“不错，对真相的追求使人们最终愈发倾向于依靠更高存在的帮助，也就愈能靠近祂——请继续吧，属于森林的真相如同树上的松果一般繁多，你想知道哪些？”

对那位森林神的敬意确实淌露在提洛的话语之中。利特卡不太习惯提洛这样凡事以某人为主的说话方式，却也因此多少觉得她并不会是一个很有主观恶意的存在，“这片森林、以及我们先前所走过的那些地方，是否位于同一个空间？如果是的话，这是一个怎样的空间，其出口和界限位于何处，又有没有和我们一样误入了此处的同类？”

“这里是边境之地，被作为我们族群栖息地外围的独立维度、属于世界上无数个空间和时间的交接点之一，也是最靠近你们原本所在的赛普西亚大陆的一个——而如今只有我留在这里，我的同类们也许是和祂一起离开了。”  
提及森林神的离开，她的语气中难得地带了些沮丧，“理论上来讲，我身后这片森林对你们而言就是空间的边境和终点了，因为你们无法再继续前进。你们所看到的可能只是一片森林，但实际上它同时也是一个无意义地重复着坍缩和扩张的维度夹角，只有我和同类们、或者和我们同等类型的生物才能在不被撕碎的情况下进入。  
说到出口，你们打算在那之后带着那两位一起出去么？”

尤塔兹从提洛所述的陌生现象中回过神来：“那两位，你指的是谁？”

“一只天龙和狼的混血兽，还有一头炎龙。”

见到两人明显变得更加复杂的表情，提洛笑着道：“她们还活着，只是受了点伤而已。那些是你们的同伴？不过看起来不像是祂可爱的信徒——很遗憾，我的义务只对你们生效。祂给我们的指令中并不包括去帮助所有与信徒有关的人士。”

尤塔兹与利特卡对视一眼。虽然认识时间不长，但她已经隐约猜到对方的意思了：“……那么，我们有什么可以用于奉献给祂的么？如果进行献祭，我们能获得带她们一起走的机会？”

“当然，为什么不能呢？不过在这里需要事先说明，献祭不等于活祭——后者是属于意志足够强大的信徒才做得到的。而对现在的你们而言，只要是确实属于自己的、与森林有关的事物，都能被算入祭品的范畴。”

针对这句话，利特卡的思维高速运转了几秒——她并不觉得自己身上有哪个部分长得会很像树，“对祭品的形态有要求吗，比如必须是实体？”

“没关系的。选择你们想要献给祂的。这个念头对信徒而言格外重要。”

她为什么要强调这个词？

耽于反复思考这一现象的同时，尤塔兹有一瞬听见了那些来自阴暗森林的风之声从内心向自己低语，以一种令自己厌烦又感到亲切的声音，用嚣张的口吻询问着她是否真的看透了事物的本质——而回过神之时，迎接她的却只有一阵裹挟着松泥气味的寒风。或许是冷空气带来了比先前更加清醒些的状态，或许是那出现了片刻的、像极了她表姐的声音提醒了她，被感官所拘束的思维如同被解除了一根限制的枷锁，她的推测终于稍微得以进行下去：

【本质。如果按照这点来想，那么需要注意的是，尽管变成了和我们一样的形态，提洛的本质依旧是因森林神的力量而诞生的使者种族。加上以前看到的仪式里祭品通常被一堆新鲜树枝钉在直立的空心树桩里、同时撒上大量树叶与泥土以还原出树木的模样，也就是说，她所选取的祭品需要和森林有直接的关联——那么，如果不局限于实体，则有可能是非实体的魔法元素？或者……】

“那，记忆也可以？”利特卡的声音冷不防的响起，不等尤塔兹有所反应便提前问出了她所思考的一点，“自身那些关于森林的记忆，也能作为祭品？”

2

化为一青一赤两头巨龙的少年们舒展蔽日的双翅，翱翔于渐有光亮的夜空之下。那片如被单调黑色染料所浸染的天空不知何时多了些闪烁的白点，这样的细小变化使法尔卡什重新有了更多信心。

搜查队内部由巴雅尔一伙特供的战斗干粮和饮用水品质不错，比学校配给的午餐强多了——而且绛烨这家伙难得留心一回，学会了私藏能量块当存粮。法尔卡什暗暗想道。今天自从被卷入这里后，她们除了开局断断续续喝了一瓶水以外几乎忙到完全没空余时间进食，如今一人啃一口能量块再配上平时三分之一的进食量，居然已经能恢复到支持她们完全龙化的程度。

“哈，好久没飞得这么痛快了！学校怎么就喜欢把勘察地形的任务分给那些猛禽的家伙，尤其那个叫乌扬亚拉的大鹫，我怀疑她这么拽就是被校方给惯出来的，条件允许的话老子很乐意把她毛给薅下来几根当羽毛笔。”

“如果我没记错的话，她好像是利特卡的舍友。”

“你不早说，那她就不叫拽了，叫有个性——”

“咳，行了，你对涉及个人情感的事有双重标准又不是一次两次了。”法尔卡什打断道，“不过你真觉得在空中以这个轨迹高速飞行能起点效果？”

“越是在困难的时候，就越是得不要命。”绛烨似乎对她的绛式战术充满自信，“你是祈祷之子，重生速度慢，不敢拼命我也理解，但要是不用点特殊手段我们可能就真的出不去了。”

“别老把你对祈祷之子的刻板印象套我身上，我只是在想这样的计划到底可不可行，因为它听起来似乎容易导致不必要的伤……咳？！”

一阵无预兆的狂风袭过，在意识空白的顷刻间吞噬了她未完的语句。待从风中突出后她仍想继续被气流唐突打断的话语，却发现自己已发不出任何音节。

法尔卡什在一瞬间被迫静止了动作，绛烨也随之停下——和她同时被凝滞的空间困在教堂前的高空之中。能做到正常呼吸，但一切试图进行肢体行动的尝试都被充斥了这一片空间的高密度感所驳回。

平坦的街道扭曲开裂，以她们为中心所形成的区域成为了连时间概念也一并吞噬了的怪异空间，无数细小的眼睛和生长得错综复杂的树木就在她们下方的深渊之中。无法挣扎，由无形的歌唱者们所咏的洛拜尔特之塔随呼吸的加重而逐渐重叠着歌声，带领着一切存在于此的意识不断上升，直到足以直面那破碎的时空夹角之地、直到足以俯瞰那脱离于其他世界以外的时空孤岛。

数个骨瘦如柴的狼型黑影额上多出的血红眼睛在黑暗中折射出黯淡的光，身上流淌着闪烁星光之辉的黏液，自不见底的裂缝之中向两人奔涌而来，在接近她们之时又散作一团庞大的迷雾，一瞬便遮盖了原本的视野。

3

再度睁开双眼之时，绛烨醒觉自己躺在一棵枯树之下，身上盖了张薄毯。背包被放在身旁一块破碎的混凝土上，有一个角落明显沾染了更多灰尘。失去意识前那过于诡异而难以明说的经历使她心生警惕，于是急促而小幅度地爬起身，抬头却发现自己的怀表被挂在枯树上，上面的时间指向下午三点二十四分。

天空的颜色恢复正常，仍是如同被稀释的天蓝色染料一般的色彩。她仔细勘察了下，确认了四周的景色确实是第二街区的采购区，但不知为何从被掀翻的地砖之中升出了一棵不应存在于此的枯树——她之前来这里时可没见到有树。

“龙狼？”

她收起怀表、尝试在无人的街道上呼唤队友，而那名字主人的声音在左侧一家店铺里响起：“你醒了啊？稍等…殿下，我去接一下这个不让人省心的家伙。”

“笑话，你说谁不让人省心。”

沉重的木门随着打开而发出嘶哑的响声，法尔卡什从店里探了半个身子出来，一只手扶着门槛、另一只远远地朝她的方向伸去：“过来，炎龙——由于结界问题，我们现在暂时不能离开这家店，抓着我的手就能一起进来了。”

“结界？我怎么不记得你会这个。而且你这伤好得还挺快？”

绛烨拍了拍身子、一把抓起背包和毯子，冲过去握住那只长了墨绿色狼毛的龙爪，而法尔卡什在迅速将她拉进店内的同时将大门猛地带上，“我也没说是我开的结界。是提洛，殿下和利特卡在那个空间认识的新朋友，也是她们一起把我俩也带出来的。”

“什么，等等，小孔雀之前也和我们在一个空间——”

法尔卡什看她惊讶得帽子都快掉了，只得试图用言语安抚道，“不用担心！她、怎么说呢，一切都好。”

而没等她解释现状，那轻柔的声音便在阁楼上响起。模糊不清、断断续续，却令听者能分辨出那是在邀请她们上楼去的语句。


	5. 隐匿于平原的寂寥地带

1

外表看起来有一定年头的木楼梯在一些部位已经明显有了腐烂迹象，踩在上面却甚至没有传来一点摇晃感，如同走在稳固的石质阶梯上。将身子探入天花板后，绛烨并没有见到预期中的阁楼，而是一个显得昏暗的、且被纵向延长了三十余米的空心树干。数团火焰漂浮于空中绽放出浅黄的光芒，堪堪在黑暗中烧出几片亮色的区域，照亮她散发上的浅粉，照亮法尔卡什刘海和高马尾上交杂的墨绿与冷白。

那条承载着她与法尔卡什的主楼梯在这里一直向上以螺旋状延续着，中途一些向外延伸的分支楼梯各自于末端连接着一个门状的虚空，顺着它们的走势而仰头望去之时，她才在上空见到那层阁楼——它被一种力量固定在这空间的顶端，外侧木板的边缘线隐隐地模糊着，细看则会发现那线是一层笼罩于其上的黑雾，令整个阁楼显出一种不真切的观感。

这里绝不是属于原本书店的空间。她想——哪怕是一个狐属法师也不太会用这种奇怪的东西装饰自己的房子，更何况一名普通不过的书店主人。

意识到自己还有一段路程要走，绛烨将方才一直拎在手中的毯子绑在腰上以腾出手部空间，以便随时应付需要用到爪子的意外情况，“对了，我在那边躺了多久？”

“十来分钟左右。”

“这时间确实有走过？我醒来后看了下怀表，和之前我们在那边看的时间一样，三点二十多分。”

“虽然你当时回到了这边的世界，但那个空间——边境之地，残留在你身上的部分曲线还未完全被这里的曲线所取代。这就是为什么我不能直接走过去拉你，而是站在店里对你伸手：一旦我在进店后以常规途径再直接走出去、与残留的曲线接触，而不是通过这些门的话，”  
法尔卡什指了指那些被分叉楼梯所连接的虚空。那些无物的黑色中不断吞噬仅有的光，也稍吸走了些由浮空火焰洒在她角上的光亮，“那么我们两个就会像之前一样被光荣地卡在空气墙里。这些现象都和那位叫提洛的有关，把我们捞出来的也算是她，等会一些关于边境之地的问题你直接去问她比较好。”

“提洛？这名有点耳熟，”绛烨回忆了下，针对自己模糊的直觉作出了评论——“听起来像是个住在森林里的狼会有的名字。”

“准确来讲，我们先前误入的边境之地就是她的领地、也是她住的地方。只是在我们没探索到的地方还有片森林，而殿下她们也说过提洛最初是从那片森林中显现的——所以你的猜测也算是对的，这方面来讲，她或许也可以说是住在森林里。”

“真期待那会是个什么样的家伙，”绛烨自语道，“既然能对我们几个施以援手，起码说明她能保有理智——我想，异空间的森林也许不受黑龙影响，因此她才没有像我们世界中那些住在旷野森林的居民一样失去人性。”

回想起先前闯进森林去营救的、被那些土地与树木所污染的人，法尔卡什不禁应道：“从她的神态上来看，我想的确如此。”

“…但我记得这里之前不是这样的。这家书店我来过很多次，老板还经常和我抱怨空间不够用、要是有个阁楼多好——你帮她多弄了个阁楼出来？”

“只是为租用场地而借了另一栋建筑中的一部分拼上去而已，而且因为结界原因，就算老板回来也不会发现有异样的。对我们而言，空间拼接可比做木活容易多了。”

途中绛烨听见两位少年的对话，勉强能辨认出其中一把声音属于尤塔兹——实际上她与她本无太多交集，只是由于法尔卡什的缘故，有时绛烨能顺带着遇见这位纪律部副部长，久而久之也记住了她的声音。只是不知为何那两人的谈话声带了些数字电台般的失真感，这一现象一直持续到她们进入阁楼的那一刻。

不同于步行在树干中时有限的火焰光源，阁楼虽然同样处于封闭的树干中，下午的阳光却能够从窗口透入、照亮有些狭小的木质空间。这里的建造风格与书店内部并不一致，视觉上来讲要比后者复古许多、却被整理得异常干净。看得出使用痕迹的木桌上铺了张常见的针织红白格桌布，一套款式陌生的茶炊用具整齐地摆放于其上，身形较小的利特卡与显比她高出些的尤塔兹围在桌旁席地而坐，手中端着茶杯、与一名陌生的黑狼少年进行着交谈。

合上怀表，她们用以往回到搜查队总部报道一般的语气向阁楼里的人打了声招呼。利特卡与尤塔兹向刚抵达此处的她们招了招手，法尔卡什心领神会地化为兽型步回尤塔兹身边，而绛烨向两人抛去一个尽力显得友善、却仍不自觉地带着威胁之意的笑容：“哟，小孔雀，还有白狼——多谢你保护她了。”

尤塔兹暴风揉搓着法尔卡什那手感不错的头部，“没啥，你不也总跟我家卡什出生入死的。”

利特卡常弄不清绛烨的想法，且总能在一些独处的细节中感受到如同来自本能提醒般的危机感。但鉴于对方从入学开始便一直对自己无端展现出的善意与热情，她还是选择没有对很少得到他人正面评价的绛烨加以太多防备——“放心，绛烨，我们之前一切都好。”

利特卡的回应使绛烨感到心满意足——尽管她不能像尤塔兹撸法尔卡什那样揉搓这只孔雀。意识到这点后她收了收翅膀，随后将注意点移回黑狼身上。

“那么这位把避难所安到书店天花板上的狼族法师就是提洛了？从我的龙狼朋友那里听闻了些你对我们的帮助。炎龙绛烨，很高兴能在下一次重生前见到你这样的空间魔法使用者。”

而提洛微笑着，“虽说那并不是什么魔法，我也并非真正的狼族，但依然的，向您致意——我是萨赫洛斯列斯·阿季那·提洛，叫我提洛就好。”

听到他人口中说出与自己惯用的打招呼方式相似的话语，尤塔兹多少有些惊讶，思索一番后又说服自己：或许只是提洛一样也喜欢改动一些礼貌用语作为问候词。

令绛烨格外留意的并不是那个绕口的主姓，也非提洛一名，而是中间的阿季那，尽管她甚至不确定那到底属于名字中的哪个部分。印象中并没有任何认识的人叫这个名字，也没有在哪见过将这三个音当做姓氏的家伙，只是这个发音不知为何令一些零散的记忆片段擅自闯入她的脑海之中——近似医院的地方、两个少儿坐在长椅上说着听不清的话语、一名胸牌上写着璇月两字的狐族医生，空荡荡的秋千在风的吹拂下发出无力而刺耳的金属摩擦声。

而那迷惑的景象又很快便不留痕迹地退出了自己的精神世界，她因此回过神来：“阿季那。这名挺不错，我记住了。说起来，光从外表我还是不太能确切判断出你的种族——看你的耳朵和头饰，不是狼的话莫非是狐狸？”

“很遗憾，两者都不是。不过如果真要说的话，那我或许与狼族更为相近。”  
提洛握了握自己的耳朵——如同抓住一团气体般，它们散成雾状、飘散于手指的缝隙间，又在松开手时恢复成耳朵的形状——那只是由黑雾凝聚而成，并非实体，“森林神所创造的使者，威尔科瓦。古时祂的信徒有一部分以狼族为主，便创造了拥有近似狼族外形的我们来代祂进一步收集信仰。”

“原来是使者种族，那我就算能看见你带着我们校长在空中跳新宝岛也不会觉得奇怪了。”绛烨耸耸肩，“好吧，虽然多少顺便看了一些《号乎森林》的翻译本，但我还是得承认我对自然教派的体系并不了解。那么谁把你招来了？是这座空城里仍存有祂的信徒，还是神迹将临？”

“很不巧，祂已经暂时离开了我们所处的位面。而我来这里是为了能恢复与祂的感应。”绛烨所提到的书名显然引起了她的注意，“那的确是本不错的词典书，如果你有兴趣，我可以在你成为信徒后帮你了解它。”

“不必了，谢谢你的好意——说起来，作为神使的你也无法找到祂的下落？”

“目前还做不到。”提洛否定道，“就像被岩石堵住而断流的溪水一样，要想再次感应到祂，我需要把这岩石搬开。单斯里地区西部的王国废墟中仍保留有一个未被成功激活的祭坛，是它切断了我与祂的感应，而我要做的就是将这个失效的祭坛再度找出并彻底销毁。当年的西单斯里常因祂的庇护而幸免于黑龙所带来的破坏，我相信届时有了祂的指引，你们说不定也能找到有效应对黑龙的方法。”

绛烨带着对这个陌生国名的疑惑看了一眼法尔卡什，从对方的手势中收获一个中指和“我就知道你忘了”的眼神后不屑地瞥了她一眼，随后又向提洛继续道：“【西单斯里】，所以，那片贫瘠的土地原来诞生过一个王国——话说回来，关于黑龙的这点确实很吸引人。请继续吧，我也想听听你们的计划。”

“在那名孔雀小姐身上，我看到了一种格外夺目的信徒资质，而白狼是能够使祭坛再度从所在处浮出的唯一途径。她们于我而言是必不可少的：没有白狼我便无法找到祭坛，没有孔雀小姐我便无法以信众的信仰心作为基础媒介、向祂传递讯息——对了，如果这听起来比起合作更像利用，那么我向你们道歉。”

尽管如此说，提洛眼中却显然并无愧疚之意。利特卡看不下去她这副容易被误解的模样，开口补充道：  
“不至于是这种比较有贬义色彩的词。毕竟，如果确实能再度找到祂的祭坛，那么我也算是完成我作为信徒的最大期望之一了。更何况有机会解决如今人们所面对的黑龙问题……就我个人而言，这样的公平交换实在谈不上利用。”

说出这话时利特卡面上毫无不自然的神色，和吃下一块压缩蠕虫饼干或是植物脂布丁时的神情比起来并无太多差异。钦佩着她自愿且持续的、扮演信徒的行动，尤塔兹亦闭眼表示同意她的所说。

“所以，小孔雀，你们在边境之地就已经和她聊过这个了？除了你们三人以外，不能有更多人陪你们一起去？”

面对绛烨的疑问，她虽感对方神情有些不对，却依然应道：“没错。而且她先前告诉我，与森林神的断联使她的能力比先前弱了许多，进行这种长途的空间跳跃……三个人是极限了。”

“我和龙狼能出来，也是因为你们和她达成了协议？”

“大概，可以这么说。”

“唉，”利特卡看见绛烨的神色明显黯淡下来，脸颊两侧显现出黑色龙鳞，“你们这是在持续性的牺牲自己——算了，没什么，我衷心地感谢你们为同伴的付出，小孔雀。但你真的知道你要面对什么？还有你也是，白狼，区区祈祷之子，在我看来你还没有像我一样去送死的入门资格。”

法尔卡什不悦地扫了她一尾巴，“啥玩意。老子不也是祈祷之子，你看我平时都在和谁一起送死。”

“你不一样。搜查队的铭牌，她俩有吗？要是没那个，你出一次任务基本就得挂机三个月，我还能像平时那样等你死了之后隔两小时再在死亡地点截你？还是说你觉得这个被削弱的神使能在没有主神力量来源的情况下、于黑龙污染遍布的一个荒废地带中完全确保她们的安全？——算了，看你这样，你已经放心让你家殿下去送死了吧，恐怕趁我还在门口枯树下面睡觉那会你俩就已经聊过了。”

听罢，法尔卡什提起挂在脖子上的铭牌，在金属表面照出的反光中默认了绛烨话语的正确性——她使用的次数过于频繁了，以至于她险些忘了它所起到的、重新定位复活地点的作用有多么关键。“你终于发现了？不过说实话，如果你不用这个态度说话，我会更加乐意承认你扯的合理性。”

利特卡沉默半晌，而尤塔兹接上她的空白：“好了，搜查队涉足不到的区域就让我们来吧。平心而论，在校的几年间，除了小学部那会偷偷跟出去几次帮忙在边界抢回了救命的药物以外，我哪做过什么帮助学校发展的事，无非反抗下矫枉过正的监察行为罢了。至于校内用于计算学生表现的那些所谓贡献值，于我而言，和我心目中真正的‘贡献’不太挂得上勾——说到底，总是让你们去送死，我的良心已经足够不安了。这次就算有什么风险我也自愿，失败了我也认栽，但我不能不去。”

黑龙的叫声似乎仍回荡在耳边。被这内心的幻象与焦灼所困，利特卡不禁咬着翅膀羽尖，“而且谜团太多了。需要有人能亲自去问问森林神，关于黑龙的一切——它所造成的和表现出的事物，每一个都是我们在探讨的，每一个都是没有定论的。我想求一个确切的答案。”

十一月寒凉而干燥的空气中带着兽类与鸟兽类自毛发散出的气味，混合着冷汗和带腥味的吐息。提洛在一旁欣喜地微笑着，一潭死水般无趣的黑眼睛逐渐有了些落日般的血红，显然对旁观她们的争辩情有独钟。绛烨最终收起了她握在手中的火焰，换由一种近似居高临下的神情面对她们。  
“还有什么别的想说吗？”

利特卡僵着尾羽，“我们会尽力带着答案回来的。”

“那就试试吧。要有什么意外，我到时候再帮你们把身子从土里刨出来。”  
绛烨闭上眼，那双金色的龙瞳终于不再以一种令人不适的方式注视着她们，“虽然想祝你们一次也别死，但就你们的情况来讲，恐怕不太现实。”

“谢了。”尤塔兹拍拍身子，翻身坐到仍维持着兽态的法尔卡什身上，“中场休息一下，我和卡什有些事要说——不介意我们在屋子外面讲吧，提洛？”

2

她本来是想出来吹吹风的，但直到走下约二十阶楼梯后才意识到这个被树皮包裹的空间里不会有什么风，于是拉着法尔卡什随意挑了个外观更健全些的梯级坐下——被拉着坐下的那位还特意为那块没那么老旧的木板用尾巴拍了拍灰，扬起的灰尘却又沾了回去。

“哦——我猜这大约是这个空间的特性？”  
尤塔兹看着那片完好无损的灰尘，左手兽化后掰碎一块木板，从爪间落下的木屑果然如同被磁铁吸引的磁石般、向着木楼梯飞去。一松手，那些碎块便都稳稳粘回原位，不消几秒便再看不出被破坏过的痕迹。

“果然。所以还是直接坐吧，恐怕灰尘也并不会沾到裤子上。”

漂浮的火焰所照出的可见之处内有她们二人的位置。法尔卡什不安地晃动着尾巴——那条从侧面看与狼无异的尾巴，若是俯视来看的话，会发现正中间的龙鳞从尾根开始延伸到尾尖、形成一条墨绿的直线——此时她尾上的那排龙鳞不安分地颤动着，如同体内的一半龙血无意识地还原着纯血龙族在紧张时止不住地抖擞鳞片的行为般：“殿下，您打算让我和绛烨一同回到撤离的队伍中吗。”

“这趟路我必须走。之前我跟利特也和提洛聊了挺长一段时间。关于黑龙和我们故乡的神隐，只要我们与她合作就有逆转现状的可能——但我没法让你也和我一起，出于技术上的限制……如果不是这样的话，我一定会拉你一起同行的。”

“没关系的。殿下的意愿，我将竭力配合。但使者种族按常规而言并不能过多干预其他位面的事物，加上我们还并不太了解提洛，请您多加留意。”

“说实话，我也觉得这个方法比较冒险，但有赖于我们和她所立的约，她应该不会轻举妄动。”

“其实利特卡的真实目的是什么？我总觉得那应该与森林神无关，她之前似乎从来没表示过对这位神有特殊的信仰，至多只能算得上尊敬。”

“的确。她出身的苔原半岛有大片原野地带和为数不多的森林被黑雾严重污染，以及她怀疑她所丢失的记忆也和西单斯里的神隐现象有关、或者原理上有相似之处。或许还有别的她没告诉我的原因——但总之，基于我方才所述的，她决定和我同路。”

法尔卡什在被摸头的同时严肃道：“原来如此，没想到这小家伙也是个执着于过去的人——就这方面而言，她确实会是我们的同僚。那么殿下，虽然不管如何我都会支持你的行动，但请和我说说关于您在森林与提洛立的约吧。”

当年一起和法尔卡什目睹和被动参与的、那场疯狂而不可理喻的献祭仿佛又浮现于眼前。尤塔兹回忆着在边境之地和提洛的谈判，开口道：“你还记得最后的那场祭祀吗？缠满爪子和岩块的祭坛，那个就是我们如今的目标。提洛答应帮助我重新回到王城并解决故乡被神隐的问题，但与此相应的，我需要再度使祭坛显现，因为作为王族后裔的我是唯一能再让它——”

眼见法尔卡什的瞳孔因震惊而明显缩小，尤塔兹迅速说出了余下的内容，“——在不被激活的状态下出现的人！我和提洛要保证这个祭坛在不被激活的情况下被召唤出来并且将其彻底摧毁，总之让它无法再生效就好。”

气氛明显得到缓和后，她放下心般地叹了口气，又继续道：

“这五年以来我一直沉浸于往昔的梦中、尝试追回那些失去了的东西，能做的却只有把你也拉入我徘徊的幻想之中。我始终在原地踏步，而如今我终于能突破那堵看不见的墙了——我可以在我的认知中前进了。”

每当有涉及故乡之事，尤塔兹总是格外积极而激动。从坍塌的西单斯里王城来到阿斯塔地区已经是第五年，她的性格自然有所变化，可一旦聊起过去的种种，逐渐能独当一面的她却又恍如走回了纯粹的童年时代。法尔卡什深知那一段永不褪色的回忆是她赖以为生的执念，因此自愿成为她追溯过去的途径之一，在每一个她辗转反侧而难以入眠的夜晚与她同床共枕、轻声与她将那些清澈的记忆碎片重新串联成一幅完整而虚幻的拼图。

假若放弃重返西单斯里、到赫尔德避难、日后再回到阿斯塔生活，尤塔兹想不出在这样的情况下自己会获得怎样美好的将来。她看到自己的生活中存在着一块明显的缺失，而她一直在寻找填补这块缺失的方法。

“我曾自愿被过去所限制，而我即将作出的所作所为恐怕也可能只有满地荆棘迎接着我。但我需要毁了那个祭坛，替那些成为了祭品的平民孩子们报仇，替没能和我们一起逃走的她们报仇。”

而法尔卡什的心中并没有产生那么浪漫的期望，自从由天界坠下、在森林中被尤塔兹所救并带回王城后，她一直都认定自己在西单斯里生活时始终担任旁观者与避难者的角色。如同从前看着尤塔兹于舞台上排练单人话剧《林间潜随者》，她和其他伙伴们学着大人的模样正经端坐在观众席上，听着尤塔兹以融入了感情的声音地背诵以大月狼语写成的台词、听着担任她立足点的木板因年久而吱呀作响，看着她在暖色的灯光下虔诚而庄重的每一个动作——同伴们为她们的皇子朋友喝彩，而在无法从那歌声、朗诵和舞蹈动作中获取确切涵义的龙狼眼中看来，话剧的任何一个环节都是一样的冰冷而难以理解。她们在分析剧本中的主角托里亚最后究竟有没有可能从那迷宫一样的森林中逃出；而法尔卡什心里想的却是假如殿下被破碎的木板划伤大腿，自己到时该如何处理伤口才不会让她觉得太疼。

事到如今她仍坚持以尤塔兹为中心出发、从而试图合理化她的一切行为——因此对于如何抒发自己的关怀，她所乐于采取的做法唯有给她予忠诚的陪伴与肯定。

“我明白了。为你祈祷，为你祝福，殿下。”

而后，她在静默中得到一个落在额头上的轻吻。

3

“我倒不会干预你的计划，毕竟她们两人的意思也摆在那。只是我希望在临走之前了解一下——你们要去的那个西单斯里到底是个怎样的国家。”

面对绛烨的提问，威尔科瓦难得看起来多了几分真正意义上的正经，利特卡记得她在边境之地告诉自己西单斯里的存在时也露出过那样的神情：“那么，在此之前，我想做一些基本、且离你最近的概念铺垫：你记得《洛拜尔特之塔》的作者吗？勒每尔·卡瑟普，他的出身地就是五年前消失的西单斯里王国。并且，你所认识的尤塔兹和法尔卡什——是西单斯里末代狼王颇黎之子与她忠实的护卫。”

绛烨花了些时间去回想与提洛所说的一切事物所相关的细节，包括书本封面上一直没有标出的、勒每尔的出身地，包括法尔卡什对尤塔兹的神必称呼，包括那片一直如同被刻意空出的单斯里西部地区。思考途中提洛为绛烨递去其中斟好的一杯茶，后者看了一眼后干脆地接下，却并不打算喝下那散发鲜明茶香的水蓝色液体——

她在杯中再次见到了那些闪烁的密集星光，如同来自边境之地的枯瘦凶狠之狼身上的黏液。

“所以，你也会在给客人的茶里下毒？”绛烨端详了下杯内移动的晨星色泽，调笑道，“我倒是不介意死一死，只是加了毒的通常在味道上有些难以下口。有方糖吗，容我加点进去调调味。”

“炎龙族的朋友真是热情且善解人意。除非你对祂有所不敬，否则我不与人作无意义的争斗——茶里放的不过是一些构成了我的物质而已，类似血液和骨髓，对身体无害。真要说会有什么作用的话，只能说，喝下后方便你对西单斯里能有下一步的理解。”

如同听见了什么有趣之事般，绛烨神色明显一振，仰头将茶水尽数饮下后伸出信子舔了舔口边残留的液体：“对神不敬？那真是少数蠢货才会有的念头，而我并非那样的家伙——不过有意思，起码让我看看神使大人体内的哪些区域有这些东西如何？我敢保证这并不是毫无意义的，公平起见，欢迎你剖开我的身子看看我血管里淌的是血还是岩浆，或者杀了我来祭神。”

提洛摊手而笑，“我很难理解你独特而深刻的爱好，而且也不会想要一头炎龙作为献给祂的祭品。既然已经喝完了，就让我们把话题重新转到西单斯里吧：未曾告诉你这个国家曾经存在的人们并非在隐瞒历史，所有人对此毫不知情的原因都并非是出于有谁在对历史作任何的改动，因为你们只是无法察觉到而已。它是个被神隐的国度，而你现在也将成为知晓这一真相的一员——”

_**一段未曾听过的音乐，像是由八音盒演奏而出。音质与先前在阁楼下听她们谈话一样，模糊失真。** _

“请听一小段西单斯里住民们所创作的舞曲吧。”

_**Oasis** _   
_**5 9 4 10 6 0 2 3 4** _   
_**5 9 4 10 6 0 2 3 4** _

“请再来听一听以他们所使用的大月狼语读出的电报数字吧。”

_**稚嫩却不带感情的童声，那令人厌烦而有些诡异的失真效果不时用刺耳的沙声干扰声音的朗读。** _

意识到对方通过精神直接将声音传入脑内时已经晚了。无法移开视线、无法行动，如同在边境之地被困于空中的凝滞感再度传来，绛烨透过提洛伪装成狼族的化身看到了她真实存在于边境之地的身体——如同溶解的风眼与云层般的白色气体在不定型的黑雾中纠缠与浮沉，在不曾停止闪烁的红色眼睛中以一种俯瞰般的视角观察着整片地区。她看见了位于平原之上的王国，那由大月历开始便在此定居的人们所创建出的辉煌。

一切在她的眼前快速掠过，直到停留于一座由古树根盘结而成的神庙中，数十只威尔科瓦围聚于梁柱之上，她目睹了白色的狼王与无数信众们虔诚地朗诵着那个名讳，那将西单斯里王国的存在重新植根于她记忆中的呼唤：

致意于您！丰饶与繁盛之森林神！

4

面对提洛，抛开种族和语气态度对观感造成的影响，尤塔兹总能隐约从她身上感到一种来由不明的熟识感，类似于和一位如今已与自己形同陌路的好友重逢，又或是许久未见后变化极大的故人。问题在于她之前甚至没认识过任何一头毛发为纯黑色的狼，而提洛那种偏向赫尔德狼与冻原狼混血的外貌也是见上一面后绝不会忘记的独特面相，因此能肯定的是她之前完全没有见过提洛、或是与提洛长相相似者。这令她很难摸清那种如见故人的心理现象，而提洛看起来也并不像对自己有同样的感觉——真要说的话，她对利特卡反而显得更亲近一些，对自己则始终是那种客气中带点疏远的态度。

“如何？”

刚和法尔卡什一同进门的她明显感受到四周的温度骤然上升，一瞬间在翅膀上闪现的火焰将她的视线拉回绛烨所在的位置。从方才的观览中清醒过来的绛烨仍在大口喘气，她挣扎着支撑起不稳的身子，如同对那极度不真实而如同幻觉般的景象感到反胃与排斥般、瞥着对自己投来期盼的目光的提洛：“……那个白色的狼王，是谁？”

而提洛毫不掩饰自己的欣慰，“尤塔兹的父亲，以勒·颇黎，森林神的虔诚信徒。你能看到他，这是件好事。”

好吧，不管那熟识感到底是出于何种理由才产生的，起码在这一刻、以及以后每当她提起森林神的一刻，尤塔兹都会本能地再度祭出那深埋于记忆中的厌恶。并非是讨厌提洛本身，只是那诚恳得仿佛自带一层光晕的神情令她总不由自主地再度回想起那场献祭中的父亲与其他长辈们。

颇黎。要形容他的话，比起单一的虔诚一词，尤塔兹更希望她能在前面加上狂热二字——她相信正是这样纯粹又热烈的、被过度扭曲的虔诚，才能促使颇黎把作为他子嗣的自己和伙伴们绑在祭坛上，让这些年幼的祭品在黏湿的冷汽与藤蔓中看着她们自己的存在逐渐被聚集的威尔科瓦所吞没。从这点上来讲他当然是个绝佳的信徒，虔诚得可以为信仰献上所有属于他的和不属于他的事物。

“不对，不对，那就不应该是他的。站在他旁边的那人叫什么？总之不是颇黎，是另一个——我不太记得了，但这不应该？”

绛烨试图更为系统地阐述出自己的疑惑，可随之而来的是剧烈的眩晕感与两种记忆相抵触的不适感。反胃的感觉愈发严重，她为舒缓这种不适感而放弃了继续逞强般地站着，换为平放翅膀以尽力能保持平衡的姿势缓缓坐下。

“很抱歉，我没有预计到你会对这个有如此严重的不良反应。”

绛烨瞪了她一眼，“方便解释一下吗？”

“这，hulhul毛、吓不着——冷静下来，绛烨，你要找谁？”

听到利特卡带着安抚意味的询问，她显得比先前更加稳定，语气中却仍带着想要寻找某人的焦灼。“那个白色的狼王身旁的人，是谁——西尔雅？”

西尔雅，一个久违的冻原狼传统名字。从小到大，除了极少几次的私下聊天，尤塔兹几乎不曾听见过别人提起她的爸爸，如同大多数人都不知道有西尔雅此人般。“那是我爸爸，颇黎的伴侣，一个很少在公共视野中出现的外交使臣。这很离奇，你不应该会知道他的名字和长相的，连我的国民都对他知之甚少——所以你给她展示的内容里也包括这个吗，提洛？”

提洛摊开双手，“并没有，请你放心，她和你们所看到的是一样的。”

还是一如既往的中肯语气，只是这次她看起来的确没有去试图隐瞒什么，但同样地也没有给出什么解释的说法。

隐约中，尤塔兹感到有什么事物开始无形地崩塌。没等她向法尔卡什说出这种异样，顷刻间，一阵突如其来的极响爆破声环绕并撼动周围建筑体，以压倒性的音量差距和冲击打断了绛烨试图描绘其所见的语句。茶具被波动掀到地上，连同泼洒出的茶液和那张红白格桌布一同化为黑雾重新融入提洛的尾中；残破的木质地板不断震动，提洛试图用化成黑雾与红色枝干的爪子牵起藏于房屋角落内的白线以维持空间平稳，但只是堪堪减弱了一些来自外界的力道。

茫然的八目相对之中，搜查队配给的两部记数仪器在各自主人的腰带上发出刺耳的警报声，尽管耳膜生疼，在队里所接受的锻炼仍使法尔卡什在晃动的立足点中迅速作出反应。她叼起尤塔兹和利特卡甩到背上，试图抓起其他两人一同撞破窗户飞出时却被提洛以屏障阻止：“稍等，这不是房子的问题。震感来自五里河的外围空间，光凭物理上的移动是躲不掉的。”

法尔卡什停下了动作，紧紧翅膀护着背上的两人，“空间坍塌……这个最棘手了。没有总部稳定装置的核心，单靠我们几个没法解决。”

狂风卷过窗帘扫开窗户，一片摇摇欲坠的天空如同要顺着她们的方向倒下般几乎倾斜成一个急坡。窗边那片与提洛尾部影子相连的暗角随她的咆哮而唐突扩张起来——也让其中随着阴影面积扩大而增加了数量的上百只漂浮蠕动的红眼睛暴露于她们面前。

那一刻的绛烨看起来已经放弃了关于西尔雅的话题，“说实话我真不想看见这玩意…如果我能以停止谈论过去的狼王来换取回避它们的机会的话。”

“呃，请阁下放心，这场事故和你谈论颇黎和西尔雅与否没有关系。抱歉，已经来不及让你们好好告别了。现在的情形让我不得不将去西单斯里王城的行程从明天清晨提前到半分钟后——在那之前，让我送这两位无法同行的同伴一程吧，我的力量应该足以支持把她们两人先传送到那辆还未开出太远的列车上。”

黑色狼爪触碰到扩张数十倍的暗角，从手部开始的变化缓慢扩散到全身。破碎的身影交杂于由窗口灌入的风中，直到最后已经完全无法辨认出先前形态为止，提洛终于停止了动作，不规则的血红狼眼镶于已经不再能辨认出狼型的雾状身躯上，齐齐转向尤塔兹她们所在的位置。不透过任何发声器官，提洛显得失真的声音直接经由视觉传入脑中：

“想活着又不愿意完全被同化成威尔科瓦的话，就吞一口我身体上的黑雾进去吧，起码能帮忙分担下你们在空间穿梭时受到的压力伤害。”


	6. 法尔卡什外传：坠于天际

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经的生活片段，当我还在那个位于苍穹上的云之国度时。

我确实被父亲的祈祷带来这个世上，但他甚少在我蹒跚行走于人生的道路上之时给予过多少关怀，大多数时候他只是出现在我的视野中、给予我一些提点，让我知道他的存在。父亲有狂热而执着的一面，但他于所有并不感兴趣的事物面前都只是冰冷的旁观者，而很不巧地、我显然没能让他有太多的兴趣，于是我也无缘令他全心全意地担任我成长路上的同行者。

我曾有几次在父亲温暖的怀里睡过，但他能用于温暖我的也只有身体了。

1

六岁之前，我的活动空间一直局限在那内部被随意的家具摆设装饰得如同疯人院的郊外大宅中，不过比起宅邸，或许称那为一个大型杂货仓都要更贴切一些——毕竟它也只有从外部看才勉强像一个能住人的地方，这里连卧室都几乎被各种书所填满，以至于我后来甚至养成了在床头放几本书才能睡得着的怪癖。而我的父亲科内柳斯，一头毛色惨白、眼神空洞的聂别斯狼，有时会带他的客人或同僚来这个偏远的基地，彻夜地讨论他们庞大而繁复的计划。开始前他通常都会像模像样地让我去睡觉，但实际上也仅限于此了，他们一旦开始着手什么便会全身心地投入，哪怕我就在一旁看着也不会做任何表示，至多让我帮忙倒些茶来。

况且，父亲实际上也显然并不在意他所做的事是否会影响我的睡眠。老房子的隔音差得很，而不管是他和朋友针对如何绘制腐蚀法阵才能发挥出最大效果时的争吵声、还是和组织联络时放在一旁用于反监听的电台干扰声，他都未曾对此加以什么掩盖。基本上能听的我都听到了，不该听的我也听了个大概。

他带来的朋友形形色色——不论是性格还是种族，因此在一起谈论些什么都不奇怪，于是提前学到了那些知识的我有时会偷偷观察那些天龙的长相。父亲曾说过我的存在是出于另一只天龙和他所进行的实验，我初听到这个消息时并没为我是一个“实验品”而感到难过，只是想道：那么我会不会在那些天龙之中找到我的爸爸？

父亲从未主动带我出过门，而唯一的一次也极具他的个人风格：八岁生日那天，他领我参加了一场由反对天鹿统治的人们所举办的地下集会，并在同一天与其他几个干部一起将我和十来个同龄人关到一个所谓的教室中，要我拿起书与刀、和他们一样在班级中学习如何成为一名合格的组织成员——决心为伟大理念而牺牲的他深信自己在做一件无比正确的事，而随着他所生的幼崽的成长，他似乎终于想起了这个幼崽身上有限的价值。

我如今才意识到他的为人与他的出身有多么相配：他来自有序而危险的聂别斯地区，那个由白狼王别洛·以那尔掌权的山脉国度。

组织的名字叫“裁纸刀”，一个乍一听有些可爱的名字，为讽刺古时以印刷和造纸为业的天鹿族而起。班级的老师是位和蔼的中年天龙，代号鹭草，我们叫他鹭草先生。这位师长谦虚又文雅的用词中毫不掩饰对天鹿族的厌恶，用他祈祷一般的语调向我们生动地传授着龙狐鹿三族的历史、并在其中穿插着……天鹿族的行径，多方面的。事后回想起来，组织上面派他来教我们真是个“正确”的决定，他的口才和小伎俩使他甚至不需要刻意去教导什么便已经获得了大多数孩子们的热爱——可想而知，这很大程度上助长了他对我们的潜移默化。

有传闻说他是位退役的军官，而在见识了他与一位武斗派干部的对战演习后，我同样对这个传闻深信不疑——他看起来真的很像那么回事，无论是谈吐还是行为举止。如果我也有散播传闻的兴趣，那么我会说他曾是个在部队里兼职牧师的军官，白天诚心诚意地杀敌，又在黑夜到来时毫无愧疚地为每一条被他夺走的生命唱响希望之花。

班级中的同龄人们是清一色的天龙和天狐、也有少量狼族，那些小狼的亲人应当也是像我父亲那样被安插到天界的狼族间谍；而我目光所及之处并没有一个可辨认的混血儿。也是在那段时间，我并非像之前一样仅停留在外貌的层面，而是在身体结构上更深地认知到了【混血】这一概念：父亲是真正的狼，而有翅膀和角的我只占了他的一半，也因此而无法在一些方面获得纯血者一般的协调。那些天龙飞得更高更快，而我不够有力的翅膀令我像只笨重的信天翁般、只能在有风的条件下起飞；狼在兽型下的耐力又远胜于我，这让我看起来更像一个混入了杂质的半成品。

我深知有一些东西需要用实力和其他方面的发掘来填补与矫正，而我也逐渐发现自己擅长那么做：兼具了狼爪灵活和龙爪力度的双手使拆解枪械和运用冷兵器比我想象中的容易得多，一些从生理结构上仅限于被龙或狼所使用的法术能被我各取一半运用。我甚至终于在一次对战演练中学会了龙息，喷出的是带着惨白焰心的墨绿火焰，和我的发色一样显出不协调的颜色差异。

“那可是一条崇高的道路！法尔卡什，记住，你和我、我和他们，乃至在世界上所有还呼吸着的人，都是会死的人。既然死亡注定是最终的归宿，为何不将有限的生命燃放出耀眼的烟花？你一定会是那样的孩子，因为你是我的生命的延续——我能做到的事，你怎么会做不到？”  
进入“大家庭”后第十五天的早上，父亲在看完鹭草先生所写的报告后对着我情绪激动地如此说道。那是我第一次听见他以如此热切的语气对我说出鼓励的话语——虽然内容并不太值得人高兴，他只是在鼓励我去送死。人群中掌声和议论声不断，将目光都集中在这位年轻漂亮的干部和他一脸漠然的孩子身上，而一头寡言的天龙又一次站在他身旁，一如既往地担任他沉默的帮凶、同时坦然接受他人向自己投来的视线。

自从来到这里后我便见过这头天龙许多次，不知为何他在这里总是和我父亲成双出现，而且他的长相有些眼熟——当然，我后来通过一些途径知道了原来那是我应该称之为爸爸的人，利斯科尔德·洛维斯。出身于一个小有名气的家族，这个地下组织的对外间谍之一。我对这个延迟出场的亲人仍持有好奇心，而他在我面前总是显得莫名地局促。我俩时常在基地的第三号通道门前闲聊，内容通常是我告诉他关于父亲的事（当然没有提到他的客人），他说起他与他曾经的故事。

我注意到他在和我的谈话中经常有这样的行为：持续性地将目光停留在我的脸上，或是叙说我长得有多么像我父亲幼时的模样、偶尔还有几次把我的名字叫成“柳加”，他对我父亲的一个爱称。爸爸看起来对我的父亲有着不浅的执念，而父亲对他的态度也算是带了些戏谑的友善与明显的亲近，这一点便能使我感受到他于父亲而言有着别于他人的不同。

于是我有一次向他提出这个问题。

“您能告诉我，为什么当初父亲赐予我这个名字吗——还是说，它起源于您的想法？”

出乎意料地，爸爸惊讶于我的父亲没有告诉我“法尔卡什”一名的涵义。我因此沉默了好一会、试图从有限的记忆中以涵义一词进行搜索，想起的尽是他为我解答书籍上生词的场景。他连那些写于《蔓笛》中那些晦涩难懂的大月狼语用词都能耐心地教给我，却唯独没告诉我名字的来历。

最终我还是从爸爸那里得到了合理的解释。法尔卡什，Farkas，古聂别斯狼语中“纯粹、真正的狼”之意。我觉得这个名字听起来格外别扭，于是沮丧地告诉他我并非什么真正的狼，我只是个不上不下的混血。

“柳加他是那样的狼。他生下了你，而你格外地像他——你总有一天也会成为像他一样的狼。”

他不想让我去往天龙的一方，甚至无意让我保持一个混血的立场。意识到这点，我最终放弃了继续追问这句话所想表达的深层意义。

日后我终于理解了那天人们看向他们的眼神中包含了怎样的涵义，那应当是一种对两人为何会站在一起、甚至有一个孩子的疑惑，而我也逐渐在时间的推移中发现了他们性格上的大相径庭。那样的差异使我甚至怀疑他们有一天会不会事先产生内部矛盾，所幸直至最后我的担忧也没有成真，并且这担忧很快便被一个真相所冲散了：他们的性格截然相反、却在关键点上出奇的一致——对所爱之物执着至死的热诚。

惨白的狼是理想的信徒，而墨绿色的天龙是那狼的信徒。

他们心中地位最高的事物都另有他选，当然轮不上我。或许他们也会爱我，但爱的只是他们在我身上看到的概念：父亲认为我不过是诞生自他的作品之一、他计划中的一环；而爸爸只将我视为他与我父亲之间关系的象征物、甚至是儿时的科内柳斯的投影，也因此希望我能在各方面都更像我的父亲一些——这两种期望的叠加才是他们所想见到的利斯科尔德·法尔喀什。堂堂反抗运动的情报部二把手和聂别斯派来的间谍当然不需要一个不符合他们预期的失败品，而我自认为并无法达到他们期望的标准。

我在不见阳光的地底活着，和我的书与刀。

2

小孩子没有必要、也不应该涉足战争。

这样的念头起源于我一段无比短暂的友谊——我在一次实战对抗时初次遇见的浅紫色天狐、同时也是一位没怎么被我留意过的同班同学，糸默沙。她有一个天狐族的姓氏，名字却带着些狼族的影子，我与她在更熟络些后才得知那是因为家庭的缘故。她和姐姐安塔科亚是聂别斯狼族与天狐的混血，这样的出身使我与她多少有了些共鸣之感，而带给我更多启发的是每天睡前闲聊时那短暂的十几分钟——毕竟除了进食与洗漱睡觉以外，我们几乎没有多余的时间可以用于交谈。

重新分配宿舍后，她的床位就在我上方。有一次似乎是因为节日的缘故，鹭草先生给了我们一瓶宾治酒、并难得地让我们早些回宿舍享受自己的自由时间。掺入了大量橙汁的它度数极低，开始发酵的果肉中似乎还混了些砂土与碎叶，我拿着盛满紫红色浑浊酒液和果实碎块的旧玻璃瓶回到自己的床位，刚坐下便看见默沙从上铺将头探下来。

若是细心观察，可以看出她的耳朵的确和一般天狐不太一样，只是先前我并未像这样近距离的接触过她，因此直到现在才发现这个难以被察觉的细节。

“小龙狼，你有没有想过为什么要继续这样的生活？”

我用了两秒反应过来小龙狼是在指我，“只是因为我没有选择权。”

“我也没有，父亲和我都没有。你知道吗？本来我以为这个班上只有我是被迫加入的——可是我发现了你！”她用手戳了戳我的角，“要不要交个朋友？日后逃跑我肯定会带上你一起的。”

“逃跑？”

“当然了，因为我们仅仅只是在这里没有选择权而已。我们小孩子没有必要、也不应该涉足战争。”

这几句话成了我们友谊的正式开端。

她们家有一个从事教师工作的天狐父亲，这位称职的家长直到被上司押走送进监狱为止都在和她们宣扬战争的危害与和平抗争的意义，试图让即将被送入组织的孩子们仍保有独立思考的能力。而默沙通过那带着浓重天狐口音的通用语、在薄被的掩盖之下将那些来自不同知识分子的话语与我一同分享。说实话，我们的通用语都不怎么好，错的方式各有千秋——她的口音和我的语法，然而这两者最后依然没能阻碍思想间的传播。

她起初经常抱怨我是一个聪明但不懂得思考的人，容易被别人当成好用的工具，而我曾经有一段时间无法否认这点：也许我的确在领略格斗上有不错的天赋，但我始终难以脱离于命令之外。为此，她在平时的谈话中加入了更多问题，试图利用那些涌动的暗流在我平静的思绪之河中掀起更多波澜。

Mimosa：你甚至会看天鹿史，不是吗？想想里面那位姓伊伐的领导人是什么下场——小龙狼，你觉得这里的人为什么仍相信规划并实施恐怖袭击是有意义的？

有一次恰逢组织召开会议，我难得地有机会从废纸篓弄来纸，这意味着我们可以聊更多需要防止被旁人听到的保密话题了。于是她用偷藏的笔写了如上的话，而我借她的那支回笔道：

Farkas：因为如今情况下的自我克制和坚忍平静比一场袭击更无用。那些自治区的行政机构已经蠢到能容忍被天鹿管理层逼迫将自己的种族驱逐到集中居住区，恐怕只有当民众已经表达出极端不满时他们才会有所察觉，而这个组织所要做的就是表达出这种不满，以一种最为直截了当的方式。

默沙显然很开心我能和她分享这种想法。

Mimosa：不错，但那样会让那些天鹿更加相信他们是一帮应当得到管制的暴民。我认为他们要做的恐怕不是单纯的对立，而是应该反过来联合更多上层力量，比如那帮将军——得让这个群体意识到如今的女王迟早会把整个天鹿族群引向灭亡。因此他们需要的是一场政变，不然只会让【女王万岁】和【推翻女王】这两种声音在社会上继续无用地试图互相抹灭彼此，耗时耗力且低效率。

Farkas：那么组织想让我们做的事显然不太有意义？

Mimosa：至少在我看来如此。要知道，我们这样年龄的小孩本来可以去学校上学、或者通过别的方式去学点什么更有用的。我们本来有机会通过知识去改变社会，而在这里我们只是备用的一次性武器。

默沙在写下这句后静默了好一会，我知道那理论上来讲是在哭，只是天狐没有泪腺，因此她无法像我一样分泌出眼泪。而不知如何解决她悲痛根源的我能做的只有像往常一样，给她读我最爱的那本书。里面的诗歌是用聂别斯狼语写的，理论上来讲她并不听得懂，但她仍专心致志，神情如同真的领略了其中涵义。

那张纸已经写不下了，我把它夹在书的暗层里收好。默沙还想再说些什么，但翻遍了身上也没找到一张纸，我示意她写在第五章的插画背后，那里有一大片空白。

Mimosa：我想我们需要有自由，而且这份自由很简单：只要能拥有活下去的自由就够了。

Farkas：但我们在组织里也算是可以活下去。

Mimosa：父亲临走前告诉我，行动再过不久就要开始了，而我们俩都是第一批被分去上阵的成员之二。我们不一定能活着了。

凌乱的字体，支离破碎的拼写。我意识到我一直以来习以为常的一切都是将我们缓缓拖向悬崖边的套索，而被绑在这套索上的我们或许仍可以做些尝试，抓住或许会松动的岩石以抵抗那将足以将人扯入深渊的力量。

两条路都连向生命的终结，而我们在心里选择了更仁慈些的那条——起码被当做可移动的炸药包是我们所不愿接受的。

3

在无数的演练后、正式行动开始的前些天，我们临时逃跑了。

那天晚上我们和其他几个同学被分去埋引线，在走向堆好的街垒时，离我们仅一条街之隔的仓库突然起火——极为戏剧性的发展。这附近一带的大片街区都是默认的灰色地带，由群聚的天狐帮派接管，常年被作为多方见不得人的势力间互相争斗的战场，因此此事一出便被驻扎在附近监督的帮派人员以为是蓄意袭击。火势蔓延得很快，我和默沙借着混乱的场面与夜色的掩盖、趁机打开了隐藏在沙袋后通向一个地下室的管道口。那不是一个被计划好的隐藏点，也并不能保证我们不会被地下室的主人发现，但它在当时的情况下毫无疑问地是唯一一条出路。

也是在那时，不详的事物在我们对面的街区具现化了。

它成为了一支军队，一支得到了告密者带来的情报，前来搜捕与所谓叛党有关的一切事物的天鹿近卫军。似乎没有什么能阻挡她们的步伐，而毫无疑问地，刽子手是最能贴切地形容她们的词汇。

那天晚上的我们甚至不敢在堆满旧箱子的地下室里移动一下，尽管那些可怖的声响还离我们很远。只是，在那样危机四伏的环境之下，哪怕是惶恐的心跳也需要得到控制。

待一切声响消失后我们仍不敢轻举妄动，又在那堆杂物中从午夜守到破晓。因紧张而长期保持一个姿势导致的酸痛感使我们缓了好一会才能勉强行走，维持着天鹿化形术互相搀扶着、踉跄行至一家相对隐蔽而尚未开业的甜品店前，确认四野无人后方才放心地坐在台阶上。两个狼狈不堪的孩子喘息于街角，在晨曦之下相顾无言。空气中弥漫着一股寒意，直到看向那些秋黄的银杏树时我才终于感知到了季节的变化。

自从被带入组织后，我们已经很久没来过地面了。

意识到我们已经离开那个终年不见光的地下基地时，出乎意料地、我的内心十分平静，没有对双亲和师长同学的任何挂念，仿佛这样的发展是一种命中注定——我与默沙因难改的趋光性而奔向地面，却也只有我们两个能这样做。同伴不听劝告，成年人固执己见，当然或许组织里也有已经实施了逃跑计划的人，毕竟成员似乎总是在被替换，不过我也无从得知那些记不清长相的陌生人到底是被外派去做难度系数格外大的任务、还是成了和我们一样的所谓逃兵。

外面的世界像是奔腾的激流，而留在组织里的人是稳固而不被动摇的石头，那些去往外界的人或许能抓住船尾被带向更远的未知之地，也可能只是落得被水流冲走的下场。而已经置身于河中的我们唯有在不断迎来的冲击中摸索行走。

穿过这条街就能看到昨晚事发的街区，但当我和默沙探出头时，发觉那里什么都没有——没有令人不适的红色，没有躺在地上的人，只有几道隔绝现场的关卡被设在那里，在宁静的早晨中显得无比突兀。我们甚至无法得知有哪些人受伤或是丧生，一切能对其加以证明的事物都已经被清理走了，残留的只有脑中的疑惑和悬念。

太阳在缓慢升起，把我们的影子拖长，拖入那成片的街角阴影之中。我再度倚着墙坐下，蜷着身子试图把自己更完全地藏在暗角里：“我们是叛徒，组织一定容不得我们。”

默沙接上了我的话，“我们还是所谓的劣势种族，在天界如今充斥种族主义色彩的统治下恐怕也不会有好日子过。”

相顾无言。尽管我们双方都认为死在外面比沉默在地底好，显然可见的悲观依然在我们之中弥漫着——或许那是由我引起的，我不否认这点。

“快逃吧，小龙狼。”

她突然说出这句话。不理解其中涵义的我用疑惑的眼神示意她继续将语义补得完整些，于是我听到她如此接道：  
“如果不是盘查户籍和身份证明、或者进行什么详细的身体检查，一般人发觉不了我有狼族血统。只要再对耳朵和尾巴动点手脚就能完全伪装过去，狼和狐本身在特征上就有些相似之处，我是个能蒙混过关的家伙，而你——小龙狼，要知道，天龙本身在天界地位就不算高，而一个肉眼可见的混血在天界的大众来看……不是什么好事，你在这里会活得很艰难。”

“……那么你要逃到哪去，又想让我逃到哪去。”

“我会去我姐姐安塔科亚那里。她是个公务员，在一个全是天狐的单位工作——虽然由于规定，混血者只能做底层的工作，但那里的家伙们还是相当友善的，不像天鹿。总之，我还是有退路的，但我没法让你也和我一起走这样的路。单位只招收天狐血统的相关者，我不能带你一起走，只能为你开另一条路。”

她将火焰集于指尖，在空中为我画出一副地图，“你去这里。正午十二点零五分，装载货物的卡车会开出天界驶向西单斯里，再拿上这个……”

4

我不敢回头，回头便是黑暗。

我始终愧对于那些没能和我们一起逃跑的、或许已是被当成可重复使用的牺牲品的同伴们，他们永远停滞于过去的眼神成为了我噩梦中的昏暗灯火，时常将我从现实拉回往日的黑暗时光。而我与默沙那天在街角告别时的场景——毫无疑问地，那双藤紫色的眼睛中所蕴涵的希望成为了日后鼓励我活下去的动力。

我也不知道参与了数日后那场行动的父亲和爸爸最后的结局为何，或许是逃脱了追捕、和幸存的同党在天城的某个地方规划着下一次袭击，或许是被押往天鹿女王所建的毒气室，或许是被带向那片乌云中的刑场——对于已经再也无法回头的我而言，那些都已经无法再被得知了。

没有事能够再被改变了。


	7. 【篇章一至篇章二】过渡章 穿过地界边缘的记录者

1

在如今海灵学院所处的苔河区、甚至于整个她们所在的五里河市而言，草纸和铅笔炭笔等简单而易制造的小物件或许并不是稀缺物资，但做工精细的单行纸和钢笔墨水是。

作为一个以发展新式能源为主的城市，轻工业通常被排在一个极为靠后且不受重视的位置、后来则干脆被交由临近的沐恩市内的生产工厂处理，再由运输部每周一次通过铁路带往五里河市。由于两市之间相隔了一片面积极大的能源转换禁区，想要往来两市需要乘坐拥有运输部内部凭证才能入内的火车、或者沿着弯绕曲折而容易迷失的森林边界线绕过禁区兜入市内。抛开一些本身在、或是有亲属在运输部工作的住民，个人采购生活物资成为了一般居民动辄需要最少耗费七小时行程的跋涉任务。

而科然所在的文学部，那位勤恳的部长——雁属的一名高挑少年——时常为延长工具使用寿命和节约来之不易的物资而对包括自己在内的成员们在书写上加以些限制：“不要在部里吝啬自己的魔力和草稿纸！先打好草稿再正式用钢笔写！铅笔写错了可以不用理！！但钢笔写错的部分千万要用还原魔法退成墨水倒回瓶子！！！”——而自从上星期被学校派往沐恩市采购物资后，科然认为部长所强调的这几点不但正确、甚至可被称为是具总结性而易于记忆的：在往返行程中切身体会到寻求物资的不易、并带着一身的湿树叶与泥水草屑回到学校后，科然顺理成章地接纳了她的理论，顺便还接受了那些因尚不完善的还原魔法而掺着些许细碎纸纤维的墨水，乃至之后下笔时的动作也显得更加谨慎而庄重。

校内需要用纸的地方不少，但文学部每月分到的纸始终是相对多的，不论是草稿纸或是单行纸。究其主要原因，大约可被归根于文学部的职责：自从一年前与新闻部、统计部合并后，部内人员的日常工作除了研究文学以外也开始包括撰写校刊与整理文件，文字方面三位一体般的功能使她们同时得到了三倍的相关物资分拨。而尽管热爱文字与记录，科然有时仍会对她们被后期赋予的新职责感到些许不满——她的初衷只是利用这里丰富的藏书和文档资源来进一步推开文学的大门，而不是利用原本被分配到阅读上的时间来去写采访稿、或者对着一堆与文学近乎毫不相干的数字与规划书做统计安排。

事实上，退出文学部的念头并不时刻徘徊在她的期望中，毕竟她从二年级开始便加入这个校内组织、至今为止也有两年时间积累，足够令她对这里感到相当熟悉与亲切。问题在于新学年开始后的第三个月：在大多数没有被撤离的学生需要到地下掩体避难的情况下、在文学部的成员原本于计划上来讲也应一同到掩体的情况下，她们仍荣幸且临时地被以记录者的身份留在了地上校舍中，和能源部的成员进行了为时约一星期的、每天三篇报告的记录任务。

而当她用那双已经被黑雾染成半灰色的、因暴露在恶劣环境下而生了数块不规则结晶的翅膀，堪堪接过并握住通往掩体的凭证时，她对手中那张甚至不如自己身上随便哪块结晶体有分量的奖状感到一种强烈的排斥感。

2

“……前往赫尔德狼王挪禾批准的交接点，交接点位于赫尔德地区南部边界的56分区森林哨岗火车站。”

列车随出站广播而摇晃着从简陋的瓦沙火车站开出，在布满断续裂缝与坑洼的白桦林中艰难行驶。成排大树被车体前段安装的利刃拦腰斩断，尽管避免了直接与树干的碰撞，但产生的冲击依然不屈不挠地摇晃着它——车轮不时与助跑铁轨猛烈相撞，金属之间的斗殴打出刺耳响声，车里的少年们死死握紧扶手，生怕下一秒就会被甩到车厢的另一头。

作为阿斯塔城邦地区内第三大城市的五里河市当然不至于没有一条像样的道路，只是唯二能通向避难地点的中央车站遭遇严重破坏，仅能靠这条战争时期修建的备选路线来将他们送出这片昔日繁华之城。甚至撤离学生用的车也是被改装过的开荒车，原本便不为载人而设的车体内，仅有几排简陋的座椅被勉强安装在油漆剥落的地板上，以牺牲乘客舒适度为代价而换来能够在不同地形行驶的适应性。

尽管科然觉得能有列车肯载他们出去便已经是莫大的幸运，她此时却依旧想知道其他人的想法：关于这在体感和听觉上都造成各种不适的逃难之旅是否和他们想象中的一样，并期许以此来获取些许写作的灵感。自从把对地下掩体的新鲜感和在其中生活的事宜都写尽后，她目前再想不出什么新的东西来加入到她赖以为精神寄托的写作之中了，以至于她甚至想以这辆列车轮下的轨道为题材、写写它平时在无人雪原上寂寥又安分的生活。

有那么一瞬间她觉得自己现在便可以动笔，只是现在的条件并不允许她这么做——毕竟想同时兼顾固定自己位置和执笔书写的注意力算是一件无比费神的事。

脱离轨道、车轮碾上雪地的瞬间，雪层和泥土被压过的脆响顿时代替了原本铺天盖地而来的金属声。一下剧烈的碰撞感后，一切终于得到了难求的宁静。趁其他人仍沉醉于放松耳膜与手臂的空暇中，科然借着手中保温杯作为道具、装成一副许久没喝过红茶的模样穿过衔接厢来到漏风的茶水间，并如期在那里看到了先前在队列中邀请她的、那名身高仅仅到她腰间的狼属小女孩。

自墙壁缝隙中挤进的风不遗余力地揉乱她们的长发，眼前这个瘦小的少女一把拉过她、在手与手臂相贴的一瞬间释放隐身术，隐藏起两人身影后接上带着她从上锁的厚重铁门中穿过，直接进入了一个形似密闭空间的杂乱场所。

这节车厢本来仅限搜查队队员进入，而在那位小狼队医——瓦列里亚半强迫的邀请下，她最终还是被偷偷带了进来。

鉴于包括五里河市在内的大多城邦城市仍奉行着劳者多得的简单法则，海灵学院也没有逃出被这条法则所规制的区域。作为一个需要成员和领导者时常在有待被探索开发的废弃城郊或旷野体验各种死法的组织，奉献出了无数次生命的搜查队成员们向来享有些比普通同学更多的特权（校方管理层体面地将它称为“对勇敢者的犒赏”），包括但不限于一些对中度违规行为的豁免、额外假期、免去每月中30%的校内义务劳动量，诸如此类的优惠，这使她一度认为搜查队专有的车厢应当也和她们在校内拥有的地位一般、是整洁而设备精良的，因此而不曾想到这里是一个比普通车厢更加密闭、同时因杂物堆积而显得狭窄的场所。

入口处布着感应法阵，从天而降的消毒喷雾均匀而细致地喷了毫无准备的她一身，末了还带着一阵寒意。草草抹了把脸后科然睁开眼，眼前出现一群坐得七仰八叉的队员们——大多由大型肉食种族所组成的——就那样，穿着笔挺的制服外套却维持着与衣物格外不符的随意姿势，围着长桌坐成一圈、在地板上或有着黑色霉斑的木椅上展开着热烈的讨论，直到自己的到来将她们的目光吸引并集中于一点为止。

她在学校认识的人并不太多，绝大多数都是文学部内部成员或是同班同学。此时与一厢陌生却穿着同样校服的同龄人共处一个空间，戛然而止的话题和整齐划一地向自己投来的视线令她感到有些无所适从，只得先试探性地问上一句：“各位，下午好？”

一些本在小憩中的队员抬起头打量了她一番，没等她们有进一步表示，为首的那名鹫属少年——乌扬亚拉，科然认得这位理论上和她算是舍友的大个子——甩开自己的挎包，将掏出的文件连着笔一同猛地拍在长桌上。恰好那时列车驶过一道不浅的坑洼，本要颠簸起来的桌子反而被她充满力道的一击压制住、随一声巨响重归稳定。

兴许是桌子本就质量不佳、或者对方用力过猛，科然看见桌子表面明显出现了一道裂痕。正当她险些认为此程凶多吉少时，乌扬亚拉起身走向她、一把扯着领子将其按在铺好软垫的椅子上，肆意揉着她脖颈一周蓬松的羽毛：“好久不见啊科然！虽然没怎么在宿舍见过你，但——你还是那么纤细啊？！这可不行，就算是文人，咱也要有强壮的身体才能走到更多地方取材，是不是！”

“咳、说实话，我在鹤里也算是相对结实的了。”她强作淡然地应道，担忧着这只比自己壮实一大圈的鹫雕会不会在哪个无恶意的动作中把自己弄骨折，又想起自己身在此处的原因，“对了，这次这样把我带来，是有什么事？”

“操，要是没你的提醒老子都差点忘了。这些——在我开始交代委托之前，你最好还是先把它们看看。”  
冷静下来的乌扬亚拉理了理自己翅膀上的羽毛，翻开文件堆中最上的一张，递给科然示意对方查看，“本月第一和第二起学生失踪事件，两者在同一天发生。今年新入队的两名成员，绛烨和法尔卡什，今早十一点左右失踪；而同样和你们在撤离队伍里的利特卡和尤塔兹在下午两点左右不见踪影，失踪地点在瓦沙火车站。前两者我不敢保证你会有什么印象，但后面那俩我猜你一定认识。”

白纸黑字的文件和被曲别针别于右上角的证件照，科然又反复看了几遍，确认过上面的名字与事件确实属于她所熟悉的那两个人——她不敢说是现实的离奇，或是负责编写这些文件的人存在主观上对这件事的认知偏差，但文件上所记载的事情始终是她所不愿再看到的。

又发生了。就在她的身边，就在她的好友之中——而上一次的事件受害者之一，是她的姐姐。

“所以，她们可能遇到了狐隐？”

“看来你也知道这个现象。虽然已经有近十年没发生过了，但从各种特征上来看都对得上号——目击此事的老师和学生都在约半小时后失去了所有相关的记忆，让他们回听当时的录音和看他们写下的口供也没有作用，甚至已经有人开始遗忘关于她们的所有相关信息，就像她们从未存在过一样。不过这件事仍有可疑，毕竟以往的狐隐事件中并没有在受害者消失的地方出现大量的黑色液体。”

“那些液体的材质和气味如何？”

“闻起来像腐败的血和骨髓，质感和普通的工业胶液一样，表面看起来有微弱的细小光点在闪烁。能源部的人在现象粗略检查了一下，里面包括的组织来自一只……狼人，以及和狼属体液与高纯度光魔法元素混合所产生的物质。很奇怪，狼人这个物种理论上来讲在一万年前就灭绝了，高纯度元素也是难以弄到的东西，我想不通为什么它们的迹象会出现在这里。”  
乌扬亚拉顿了顿，再度抬头看向科然，“总之，这件事疑点实在太多。其他的暂且不提——你想趁还没有丧失记忆的时候，和我们一起把她们带回来吗？”

科然隐隐觉得这个问题似乎并不是真的在征求她的同意，但依然严肃应道，“你也知道我和她们的交情的，如果我有什么地方帮得上忙，我将竭尽全力。”

“——虽然就算你不答应我们也会把你留在这，但你能自愿当然更好，这样一切都会更顺利些了。”  
随着乌扬亚拉的几下鼓掌声，有几个先前一直站在墙角的队员此时坐下了——这个场面似乎更加印证了她先前的猜想。而方才显然有隐性绑架意图的这位副队长端起茶杯、倒了一杯嗅起来极新鲜的兔血，将茶杯左转九十度后连着一块无名铭牌递给她：  
“总之，尽管还不清楚黑色液体的来由和作用，但这件事就让我们姑且先真的当成狐隐来处理。虽然搜查队和普通学生的营地所在地都是哨岗火车站，但千万不要去普通学生所在的56分区车站——那边入口处会强制给你登记身份，到时候你就走不了了。所以等列车开到终点之后你就拎上行李和我们走，等到了57分区那片搜查队的单独营地，咱们再一起绕道到60分区的9号林区——上一次狐神的化身显现就在那片区域周边。  
现在就暂且把你算在搜查队后勤里。你先准备一下速记和录音术吧，纸咱们这有一堆，墨水随便用，等会有一件只有你能办得到的事。”

转杯子，鸟兽族表达信任的一种方式——左转九十度为向对方展示希望合作的诚意。血里飘着几块毛皮和碎肉，生鲜肉在液体中沉浮带出的光泽和清甜血水的气味挑拨着属于捕食者的神经。赌她不会做什么出格事的科然接过那杯香气四溢的红色液体，又摸了摸铭牌上的蚀刻与划痕——从它的内里依然能感应到些许魔法气息。

“为什么给我这个？”

“上级判断搜查队员的方法是这个铭牌。虽然理论上来讲需要用些麻烦方法来将自己的魔法来源和铭牌内芯绑定，但最近库提亚弄到个能回避这道程序的漏洞产物，现在正好派上用场。你有了这个后，从校规的角度上来讲就能合理和我们一起行动了。”

乌扬亚拉抬起翅膀，指了指身后不远处一只倚墙而立的灰狼少年——她先前话中所谈及的库提亚。那狼的眼神和尤塔兹似乎有些神似之处，但显然更为锐利些、并且冰蓝的瞳色也与尤塔兹的琥珀色不同——此时她只是抱着一把入鞘的银质大剑，用那双略露凶光的狼眼望着她们所在的方向，冷笑着和科然打了个招呼。

科然微微附身靠近乌扬亚拉，低声用鸟兽语问道，“不知道是不是我的错觉，她看起来对我有点意见？”

她以同样的语言回答，“哦，你不用在意，这货没针对谁，她眼神本来就显凶。”

“明白。总之，关于铭牌和入队的事，感谢抬爱。不过如果不介意，方便告诉我关于使用速记的原因之详宜么？”

“简单来说，就是我们需要一个能记录下确凿证据的人。前几个月被派去聂别斯国立大学附属中学做交换生的那个狼属学生——珀那，我们的队医之一，从两个星期前开始与搜查队总部断联，昨天半夜才终于发了一封电报来，说她会在下午五点进行交讯，有一些重要事项要交代。”

3

“口令？”

“效忠白狼王。”

门口的豺属学生在对上暗号后微微点头，变回人型后侧身让出位置，好令身后那扇连接着地下室的暗门得以完全展示在她眼前。珀那与她甩尾巴行交互礼，手持一束白百合信步走下狭长的阴暗通道。

不得不说，在这里做交换生的数月中，她所收获的事物比预料还要多出一些——毕竟聂别斯地区一直以来所留给她的印象、以及留给外界的印象，使她一度认为这里的人通常都如严密设计和组装的机械般严肃谨慎，以至于她不曾想到在校内也会有个被学生挖出来搞一些偷摸活动的大型地下室。

经历了一趟长楼梯中的第五个塌陷后她终于得以抵达内部入口，显得扭曲的门在她半兽化的蓄力一击下缓缓开启——在来到聂别斯前她还未曾见过有哪种保险门以力道大小来作为给访客开门的标准——随着门的移动，无生机的白光逐渐填满了她的视野，直到她看清室内的布局为止。

有维修器械的声音从其中一个房间中传来——按照位置，那应该就是能让她进去打电话的地方。顺着扳手与零件碰撞扳动的声响，她向声音来源的方向走了几步，在虚掩的厚重铁门前用腰间铁棍敲敲那坚固的表皮，“效忠白狼王？”

一个略显稚嫩的声音给予回应：“我们将奉献一切个人所拥有的。”

没等她作出下一步行动，一只回旋镖将那细小的门缝撞开、直直从屋内飞出，与她几乎擦耳而过——随后击在了她身后的墙上。门被从内推开，她看见一只头戴半机械防护帽和护目镜的黑猫少年，年纪看上去比自己稍小一些，正斜靠在门框边、一双烟灰色眼睛似乎是不太适应走廊的光亮而半眯着。

“你就是内个交换生？”黑猫开口，腔调中混合着一种鲜明的聂别斯口音，又像是为了照顾这位听众一般特意放慢了些语速，“上面地家伙跟咱通报过了。进来吧，咱拉着你去，刚才在鼓捣些小东西，不方便直接让你搁这走，容易碰着机关。”

“谢了。”

珀那握住黑猫递向自己的手，顺从地跟在她身后——又顺路看了不少被笼罩在阴影中的机械品，大多是些她未曾见过的、且即便是在重工厂或武器库里也很难找到类似物件的物品。然而她们前进的速度与她本身的任务不太允许她去仔细询问和观摩它们，于是只是草草在心中记下了大概的外观。

眼前只留给自己一个背影的白衣黑猫突然发话，“说起来，这花你是要给谁地？”

“它？”珀那捧了捧怀里的花，“施法媒介。和聂别斯这边不太一样，阿斯塔城邦出版社的教材里有记录的交讯魔法通常都需要花来充当传导器。”

“你不用这玩意也可以其实。咱这地机械电话不需要魔法——除非接听地内个人没电话，那你还是继续拿着吧，对增强交讯稳定度确实还是有用地。”

行至最后一个拐角，黑猫停下脚步、掏出夹克内兜的钥匙。插入锁孔时她像是想起什么一般，开口道：“对了，既然你要跟外界通话，那咱能拜托你个事么？”

珀那抖抖耳朵，“只要不是太苛刻，应该都没什么大问题。”

“帮咱带个口信呗。咱要找两个人，是咱失散的朋友——你们地人际网比咱广不知道多少倍，靠你们地话估计还能有点机会。”

黑猫招了招手，示意珀那弯下腰。于耳旁低语几句后，她回应道，“没问题，就当是对你借给我电话使用权的回礼吧。说起来，我还不知道你的名字……”

“黛德凯特。你要是嫌绕口，直接叫咱死猫也可以。”

她在口袋里摸索一阵，最终翻到并递出一张泛黄的名片，上面印有以二类通用语文字书成的八个字母：“Deadcat”。

看起来有些年头的硬卡纸从原主的衣兜移到了另一人的衣兜中。珀那隐隐记得这个名字来自于聂别斯古代传说之一，一个关于天犬的故事——聂别斯地区中直接引用传说人物名、或者加以改动后用作后代名字的例子并不在少数，看来黛德凯特的家人也在此列。

握手，离开。黛德凯特带上门、去工作室忙活手头上的事，而这里只剩下白色的狼与一台被固定在墙上的沉默机械。她捧起那束花叶依然笔挺而有活力的白百合，一手握在电话听筒上、将面部兽化的同时咬紧其中一轮花萼。

喉中涌出连续不断的颂词，她侧耳倾听被磁石电流所放大的、植物传递在空中的歌声与呼吸节奏。

4

【效忠白狼王。】

【——放心，我没出事！只是聂别斯地区的一个规定，和人正式开始交流前必须要说这句，但我也不知道他们为什么要这么规定。】

【咳，言归正传，这里对黑龙的研究比我预期中要发达得多。目前他们已经摸索出了黑龙大致的出没规律，以及如何一定程度上减轻感染对成年人带来的伤害、以提升康复几率。还有一点——黑雾会引致一定程度的失忆，程度大小与摄入剂量有关，但遗忘的范围相当随机。】

【这些遗失的记忆可能是遥远过去的一部分，或者是最近几天才发生的事，两种情况都有出现过不少的案例。尽管记忆目前尚能随重生而恢复，但这种方式依然存在一定风险。】

【并且，黑龙在聂别斯造成的影响要更为深重、人们受其影响而产生的症状也比阿斯塔的人们复杂很多。根据接诊患者最多的祝慎卫生院提供给学校的资料和报告来看，当地青少年在接触黑雾后的症状包括周身疼痛、反应迟缓、易怒、短暂失忆，体内魔法供应系统失调等，且会随年龄的递减而越显严重。】

【所以我们阿斯塔城邦的学生会接到这么多转换能源的任务——我想，大抵是因为有其他地区的领导者不愿意让自己的学生受不必要的、而且性价比不高的折磨，所以让我们这些受黑龙影响相对较少的学生来更多地接手能源方面吧。】


End file.
